Jojo's Bizarre Antagonists: Redemption Is Infallible
by SCP-4420-J
Summary: What if instead of dying/ending up with their respective fates, the main antagonists of JJBA get a chance to redeem themselves, to wash away their sins by becoming heroes? And to become heroes where? Well, let's just say there'll be a certain caped baldy there. (Another Hiatus, FML)
1. Prologue 1: The Ultimate Life Form

**So this is basically if the main antagonists of the Jojo franchise, like Kars, DIO, Kira Yoshikage and Diavolo didn't die/end up with their respective fates, but instead were offered a chance to redeem themselves and wash away their sins as heroes. Where? Well, a certain caped baldy'll meet them, that much can be said.**

**The only reason Pucci isn't here is simple: ****The anime ain't out yet. And I don't read the manga.**

**(Note: It doesn't mean Pucci won't be here, that comes later. When the anime airs, at least.)**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**WARNING: If you hate OCs, then walk away. There's just one for convenience, but better be safe than sorry.**

* * *

**Prologue 1: The Ultimate Life Form**

* * *

...

Silence. That's all there was for Kars. Flung into the deepest reaches of space where he'd never reach Earth again.

He had reached the pinnacle of all life, evolution, and of all living things. He had become the Ultimate Life Form. But what did he have to show for it? All 104,000 years of living? Slaughtering his entire species, the deaths of his closest comrades, all for what?

To float endlessly in space with no hope of returning. His mind had stopped thinking long ago, and even when he wished for death, he could not die. Such was the fate of  
Kars, the genius pillar men, the creator of the stone masks, The Ultimate Life Form.

At least, so it seemed.

Out of nowhere, a wormhole had appeared in front of Kars, sucking his body into an unknown space. It was blackness all around, yet there was no need for light, as the grey stone floors could be seen for miles without end. It was as if all that existed were the stone floors. It was strange, really. Because despite the lack of light and anything visible other than the floors;

There was gravity, air, and it was room temperature.

Within ten minutes of arrival, the ice on Kars body began to thaw, despite the rocky minerals on his body still covering his body.

Five hours, the insides of the mineral-flesh sculpture began to heat up.

Seven hours, the blood started to flow and the organs started to work.

Ten hours, Kars's mind began to spark, and the spark created a fire.

Twelve Hours.

Kars, the Ultimate Life Form, had awoken.

Breaking out of his crystal prison with a bang, Kars roared as he took a breath of fresh air.

**"JOJOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The first word spoken by The Ultimate Lifeform was the name of his enemy, the one that denied him Godhood over Earth, Joseph Joestar. Such was his rage over his enemy that even after a few millennia floating in space, Kars's hate for Joseph never once dimmed, and instead grew stronger.

"Ah, you're awake."

Immediately turning to face the source of the voice, in front of Kars was a man wearing a business suit. He had slicked back blond hair and blue eyes.

"Seeing as you've been floating around for many millennia, you must be famished. We can offer you some food while you wait. What would you like?" The man calmly asked, feeling no fear in the presence of the Almighty Kars.

"Who are you? Are you the one that freed me from my prison of eternal slumber?" Kars asked warily. Despite being The Ultimate Life Form, his instincts told him that this was no ordinary human. A second later, he understood why.

As The Ultimate Life Form, every one of his senses were sharpened to the utmost possible limits of living creatures, and he could hear, see, smell, and even taste things that would be otherwise undetectable. His skin could even sense vibrations from far away, from the stomping of a herd of elephants, to the skittering of an ant.

A human would give off the smell of sweat no matter how minor, and he would be able to hear the heartbeat, blood flow and breathing of a human easily. And that was the problem.

This person gave off nothing. Aside from being able to see him, Kars could not detect anything about the man, which was why he managed to surprise Kars from behind. He couldn't even hear any footsteps. Or was the man simply there from the start?

The man gave off no smell of sweat, no sound, nothing. There was no thumping sound of a weak human heart, there was no flowing of primitive blood, and there was no breathing.

It was as if the man ahead of him was a statue given thought and movement.

"To put it simply, no. I'm simply doing my job." The man answered simply. "Would you like something to eat? Or are you not hungry?"

Kars looked at the man, thoughts and plans formulating in his mind. After a while, he responded.

"Even an Ultimate Life Form like me requires sustenance, no matter how minor. But what can you offer?"

The man smiled. It was an unnatural smile, and it unnerved Kars. "Anything."

"Anything? Even humans?" Kars asked, scoffing. Despite that, he was inwardly wary. The person ahead of him was unpredictable, outside of his palm. That, he did not like. He, The Ultimate Life Form should have everything in the palm of their hands-

"Huh? Where are we-"

Suddenly, a cage appeared, with humans dressed in makeshift armor and stunk of everything horrid that could come to mind.

"Hey, it's that bastard!" Someone shouted, pointing at the man wearing a suit.

"Get over here, you slithering bastard!" "I'll gut you and feed it to my dogs, dammit!" "You piece of shit, I'll murder you and rape everyone you love in front of you before you die!" "Let us out and I might just leave you with an arm!"

"Is that enough? Or do you have other requests?"

That was enough proof for Kars to be on alert. A cage had appeared out of nowhere, with humans inside! He sensed no movement, nothing, yet the cage appeared.

As if out of mere _thin air._

"No, nothing much." Kars said, before crouching down, and grabbing a chunk of the stone floor.

Placing it in his abdomen, Kars willed his body to refine it, and as the excess stone was removed, out came his life's work.

The stone mask.

"Who's that weirdo?" One of the men in the cage pointed at Kars, and the rest turned to look, as well.

"Wow, he's massive!" "Damn, is he with that snake over there?" "If he is, we'll chop him to bits as well!"

Kars looked at the simple humans in the cage, and strode towards them with confidence.

"Hey, he's approaching us?" "Is he not with that guy after all?" "Hey, free us!"

And Kars did the unthinkable. To the men in the cage, anyway.

He phased right through the steel bars, as if they didn't exist.

"Wait, did he just walk through those bars?"

One of them tried doing the same thing, but as he was merely human, the bars stood rigidly.

"Who're you? Walking into a cage filled with bandits?" A man said, taunting Kars.

"That bastard caged us up with some magic or something, but you just walked right in here!" Another man said, taking out a dagger on his body. "You dumb or what?"

Kars didn't respond, but merely held the mask, and then grabbed a man by the arm.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing!?" The man said, looking straight at Kars.

Kars did nothing but simply placed the mask on his face.

Usually, the mask would require blood to activate. But the mask was his creation, and it followed _his _will.

Spikes extended from the mask, piercing into the man, immediately killing him.

At least, it seemed so.

Against logic, the man rose up once more, the mask falling off his face, to reveal the man- now pale and prominently displaying his fangs, turned against his cellmates.

"W-what are you doing!?" A man said, trying to fight off his former cellmate, but his strength paled in comparison to a vampire.

Sinking his fangs in, the vampire drained the life out of the man he feasted on, the vampire growing younger and younger, as the man he drained shriveled up like a husk.

The vampire attacked 5 or 6 of his cellmates, before turning on Kars.

"You gave me such power... I don't know where it came from, but I'm starving to all hell! I feel like I can even break apart the bars and kill that man over there!" The vampire pointed at the man wearing a suit.

"Not to stab a benefactor in the back, but I'm hungry... so hungry! I'll devour you whole!" The vampire leaped towards Kars, sinking his fangs and even fingers into Kars.

Yet, what the vampire expected did not happen.

Instead of the vampire feeding on Kars, Kars fed on the vampire.

It couldn't even utter so much as a peep before it was swiftly devoured by Kars.

"I do not know what is happening right now, but I know one thing I must do, first and foremost."

"To gain strength..." Kars placed the mask on yet another human, and created another vampire.

"I must feed."

And so, Kars feasted.


	2. Prologue 2: The Time-Stopping Emperor

**Prologue 2: The Time-Stopping Emperor**

* * *

"I-Impossible! I am DIO!" DIO screamed, as his stand and body was slowly cracking from Star Platinum's punch.

How did this happen, he was DIO! He was supposed to be Emperor! He was supposed to be God! HE WAS DIO!

"I AM DIOOOOO!" DIO screamed, as he was about to explode into multiple parts-

Time stopped.

Both Jotaro and DIO knew all too well about the feeling of stopping time, but this time-

Neither DIO nor Jotaro were the ones who stopped time.

"_W-what!? He can still stop time!?" _Jotaro thought. But then, something happened which shocked him.

"J-Jotaro! Seeing me lose wasn't enough for you!? You want to taunt me before I die, as well!?" DIO said, thinking that Jotaro had stopped time.

"_D-DIO wasn't the one that stopped time? Then who-" _

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a wormhole-esque portal appeared, and a man with slicked-back blond hair wearing a suit walked out of the portal.

_"D-dammit! Another one of DIO's minions could stop time as well!?" _Jotaro thought.

"W-who are you?" DIO asked. Unlike Jotaro who could only move during stopped time for a short while, DIO could move his mouth and head, but not his body.

"_DIO doesn't recognize him? Who is he, then?" _Jotaro wondered.

"Just a person doing their job. I'm only allowed to stop time for 5 minutes, though, so I'll have to save the introductions for later." The man said, placing his hand onto DIO, and suddenly, as if by magic-

DIO's wounds had fully healed.

"_F-five minutes!? This is bad, seriously bad! DIO could only stop time for 9 seconds, and I can only stop time up to 2 seconds, but this man can stop time for 5 minutes!?" _Jotaro thought. "_N-no! He must be bluffing! He has to!" _

"Now, please excuse me, Mr DIO." The man said, as he pulled out a syringe connected to a large cylindrical tank, and started sucking out some of DIO's blood.

"W-what are you doing!? How dare you do this to the great DIO?" DIO yelled, as he could do nothing. He wasn't the one that stopped time, the person in front of him did.

"I'm sorry about this, but procedures must be followed. You'll be compensated for this, I assure you." The man in the suit said, as he continued pulling out blood from DIO's body.

Four minutes later, the man stopped pulling out blood, and the syringe was removed from the tank, and then the tank was sealed.

_"H-he's stopped time for four minutes! He's not bluffing!" _Jotaro thought, as he was stuck the whole time the man was removing blood from DIO's body. "_What a monster!" _

"Well, then. That should be enough." The man said, before placing the tank before Jotaro.

"_W-what's he planning!?" _Jotaro said, preparing to do whatever he can within the few moments he would be able to move.

"Now then. When time resumes, please take this tank of blood and tell the Speedwagon foundation to transfer the blood to Mr Joseph Joestar. Remember to use your stand to pump his heart first before transferring the blood. He should wake up some time afterwards." The man said, before turning to DIO.

"Mr DIO, we can depart now." The man in the suit said, before a portal appeared beside DIO.

Dragging DIO's body through, Jotaro could do nothing as he saw his greatest enemy get dragged off into a portal by some stranger in a suit.

When time resumed, Jotaro stood still.

A second later, Star Platinum appeared, and it pummeled the road roller with the full fury of Jotaro's wrath.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" Jotaro yelled in fury as Star Platinum destroyed the road roller with a volley of punches with it's signature warcry.

**"ORAAAAAA!" **Star Platinum threw it's last punch, decimating the road roller into nothing but a pile of debris.

"Calm down. Think about what's happening." Jotaro said, calming down after expressing his rage upon the road roller.

"A man in a suit just stopped time for 5 whole minutes, kidnapped DIO, took some of his blood... and told me to pump it into gramps?" Jotaro said, looking at the canister of blood.

"Well, there's nothing left to lose." Jotaro sighed, as he picked up the canister of blood. "Good grief. I'm coming, old man."

* * *

...

On the endless plane of nothing but grey stone floors, the portal connected, the suited man and DIO brought through it. This time, DIO could move, and he summoned The World to his side.

"Who are you!? I, DIO am not one to forget favors, but speak your identity now!" DIO said, wary of the suited man. He stopped time for all of five minutes, something even he could not do!

"Please be at ease, Mr DIO. I stopped time for 5 minutes, but it was not my own capability." The suited man said, shocking DIO. "The-

**[AB**Θ**VE]**

-gave me the temporary ability to stop time, but only for a total of 5 minutes. After all that, I can no longer stop time." The suited man explained.

"Is that so... Then, who is this... 'Above'?" DIO asked.

"Not 'Above', he's-

**[AB**Θ**VE]**

-that's his identity. My superior, to put it simply. Everyone's superior, actually"

"I... see." DIO said, but he could not understand what was so different about the way he said it and the man before him said it.

"Anyway, about your blood, I suppose these women should suffice to replenish your vitality?" The man said, before a cage appeared, filled with beautiful women whom were naked, save for some cloth on the floor.

"Or would you like some more?" The man asked.

"W-where did that cage appear from!? And who are those in there!?" DIO asked, bringing out The World. He saw nothing, and yet, a cage of beautiful women appeared before him! If it was stopped time, he'd notice! But it simply appeared out of nowhere!

As if from _thin air!_

"Nothing important. They're women who deserve death, anyway. Half the sins they've committed are more than enough to send them to the lowest level of the **[BASEMENT]**, anyway." The man said, looking at the women in the cage. "This is their punishment."

"And rest assured, I mean you no ill will. Quite the contrary, in fact. You're quite lucky, being chosen and all." The man said, flashing a smile which unnerved even DIO himself.

"Well then, enjoy. If you would have different requests, simply call for me." The man said, before opening a portal and disappearing once more.

"Hmm... I do not understand. Who is that man? Is he even a man?" DIO said, resting his chin on his hand, thinking about the man. "I've only noticed it recently, but none of the abilities he's shown so far have a hint of Stand energy in them. Even when he stopped time, there was no Stand energy coming from him."

"Oh~ A handsome man~" One of the women in the cage moaned, attracting the attention of the other women in the cage.

"A man~? A man~!" "Come over~" "Please come over~!" "I love you~"

DIO said nothing, as he approached the cage. Tearing apart the bars with pure brute force, the women started to crawl up DIO's muscular frame, moaning seductively.

It didn't affect DIO, however. Such useless and futile actions like these could not affect the great DIO.

"They seem to be drugged." DIO said, holding a woman up by her neck, and instead of gasping for air, she seemed to be enjoying it. "Oh~ yes~ choke~ harder~!" Her eyes were also blank, like in a hypnotic state.

Taking a bite and draining her life, she fell down dead, yet the women around her didn't seem to mind. "It's our turn~" "Me next~" "No fair~ I want to be first~"

"They don't mind dying, either." DIO said, noting their apparent apathy towards the death of one of their own, or their own impeding deaths, for that matter.

"No matter. I will take this time to recuperate, and to recover the blood I have lost." DIO said, before picking up another woman, and draining her life as well.

Within minutes, DIO had killed off the entire cage's worth of women and drained all their blood as well.

"Hmm. I've gotten back quite a bit of my blood, but I still lack some more." DIO said, walking out of the cage.

As soon as he did, the cage disappeared, and another one- filled with even more women to boot- took it's place.

"A man~" "Come closer, darling~" "Want some sugar, baby~?"

"What!? It happened again!" DIO said, looking back at the cage, renewed with more women. "As soon as I stepped out, the cage disappeared! Not a moment later another cage with even more women appeared!" The situation just puzzled DIO.

"Not being one to complain, but this is just a tad... bizarre." DIO said, looking at the cage full of women.

"Never mind. It's time to feast." DIO said, flashing a cruel smile.

Within a few hours, DIO had killed more people than he did when he was recuperating in Egypt.

And every time the cage was emptied and he walked out, the cage would always be re-filled with more and more women, and Dio swore they were getting hornier and hornier as well.

"I could get used to this..." DIO said, looking at the cage full of women.

More blood for the vampire.


	3. Prologue 3: The Peace-Seeking Murderer

**Prologue 3: The Peace-Seeking Murderer**

* * *

Kira Yoshikage lay on the ground, beaten and bruised. Surrounded on all sides by his enemies, he was truly cornered this time, with no way out.

But, he had a single trick up his sleeve. The ultimate power- Bites The Dust.

As long as he could place it on anyone- anyone at all, when Bites The Dust activates, it could rewind time for an entire hour, and the only one to remember those events would be the carrier of Bites The Dust themselves! Even he himself won't know what happened! An exception was if he activated it himself, bringing him back along with his memories-

Which was what he was going to do.

"Don't let him push the switch!" Josuke said, pointing at Kira Yoshikage.

"No, this is the limit! I'm pushing it..." Kira Yoshikage prepared to press it-

Suddenly, all the non-Stand users in the area had disappeared, leaving Kira Yoshikage, Jotaro, Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Kishibe Rohan in the immediate area. It was as if nothing had ever happened, even the firetrucks and ambulances went missing! Even Hayato Kawajiri, the boy whom was crucial in the downfall of Kira Yoshikage was nowhere to be seen!

"Where'd everyone go!?" Okuyasu said, being the first to point out the disappearances.

"Even Hayato went missing!" Josuke looked around, yet he could not find the boy.

"What!? The nurse disappeared!?" Kira Yoshikage said, pushed to the brink of despair as his single ticket out of here, his Bites The Dust only worked on non-Stand users! He could not escape!

"There is no need to use that ability, Mr Kira." A voice called out from nowhere, and to Jotaro, it was a familiar voice.

"Wait a minute... that's-!?" Realization dawned upon Jotaro, and another portal appeared, this time right before Kira Yoshikage himself.

"Sadly, I can only remove non-Stand users from the immediate area." The business-suited man walked out of the portal, straightening his tie.

"It's you!" Jotaro said, glaring at the business-suited man.

"Ah, Mr Jotaro. We meet again." The suited man said, apparently uncaring about the death-stare Jotaro was giving him.

"You're the one that saved DIO... despite that, my mother's sickness also vanished the second you took DIO away, but even so..." Jotaro said, before walking up to the suited man.

"We've got some scores to settle." Jotaro said, staring down the suited man.

"It's already been more than 10 years since that day, and your mother ended up fine, after all. We should have no grievances." The man said, before turning around.

"I've been thinking up ways to smash your face in since that day for saving DIO. Granted, you saved both gramps and my mother, so I stopped thinking about that after a few more years. But you've got a lot questions to answer, like why you saved DIO from dying, and what the hell you're doing here." Jotaro asked, his eyes hardening further.

"As much as I'd like to entertain you, I have a job to do. If you'd excuse me." The suited man said, ignoring Jotaro, and crouching in front of Kira Yoshikage.

"E-eh? Jotaro, do you recognize him?" Josuke asked, confused.

"Yeah. He's the guy that saved DIO from death, but at the same time essentially removed him from the world in the first place." Jotaro said. "I still don't know if he's an enemy or not."

"_If he is, then we'd be dead. Stopping time for all of 5 minutes... Is Dio still alive? If he is after all this time, he might even be able to stop time on that level, as well." _Jotaro inwardly thought, but showed none of it on the outside. _"Dammit, I should've practiced more often since then." _Jotaro thought, regretting the fact that he didn't practice Star Platinum's ability to stop time more often. If DIO was still alive, his time-stop would be much, much longer than 9 seconds!

"W-wait! Kira Yoshikage's healed!" Koichi pointed out, and as the group of Stand-users looked, it held true.

Kira Yoshikage was on his feet, all wounds gone. In fact, that wasn't all.

He got back his original look, blonde hair and blue eyes, and his suit even changed back to his signature purple Valentino suit.

"O-oh!" Kira Yoshikage said in pleasant surprise, checking his body for any remaining wounds, yet he was as healthy and fit as the time before he was forced into changing his identity into Kosaku Kawajiri. Courtesy of the shit-stain Josuke, the brat Koichi, and most of all, Jotaro, the one who could stop time.

"Well then. If you could go right through." The man motioned towards the portal, motioning for Kira Yoshikage to go through the portal he came from.

But despite the polite nudging, Kira Yoshikage showed no response.

Only after a while, did he sigh.

"Fate had always been at the side of I, Kira Yoshikage, but something as bizarre as this..." Kira Yoshikage said, before looking at Jotaro, Okuyasu, Koichi and then Jotaro. "I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I? No matter how I look at it, there's no way for me to defeat five stand users at once, not to mention Star Platinum with its ability to stop time."

"Very well. This might just be the only way for me to obtain a peaceful life, after all this furor." Kira Yoshikage said, preparing to step into the portal.

"Wait, dammit! You think you're just going to escape like that without any repercussions!? Well, you've got another thing coming, you damn asshole!" Josuke tried summoning his stand, but he was much to injured to even move, much less prevent Kira Yoshikage from entering the portal.

"Wait." Jotaro said, moving towards the suited man. "First, DIO. Now, Kira Yoshikage? What's your purpose, here?" Jotaro said, preparing Star Platinum to stop time the moment he sensed anything strange from them both.

"Nothing much, I assure you." The man said, before flashing another smile.

It unnerved everyone in sight, even Kira Yoshikage. And he was an experienced serial-killer for over 15 years now.

"Just doing my job."

Suddenly, the portal enlarged and moved towards Kira. Within the blink of an eye, Kira Yoshikage had disappeared through the portal.

"Wait! Where'd he go, dammit!?" Josuke said, still relatively confused over the sequence of events which happened too fast for him to process.

"Now then, have a nice day." The man said, before disappearing faster than even Jotaro could command Star Platinum to stop time.

"D-DAMMIT!" Jouske yelled out in anger, but then fell over from the sheer damage he sustained.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the people that had disappeared returned once more, and Hayato Kawajiri was the first to point out the obvious.

"K-Kira disappeared!"

"Yeah. Some bastard appeared out of nowhere and pulled him through a portal!" Okuyasu said, still puzzled over the events that transpired earlier. "N-not to mention you guys went missing, as well!"

"Shit! I couldn't even stop time before he disappeared." Jotaro said, sighing. _"Then again, he could even stop time for up to five minutes, but he didn't even try it this time."_

_"I wonder why..." _Jotaro thought, looking at everyone else trying to find the whereabouts of Kira Yoshikage and that man.

"W-where'd he go!?" Josuke said, ignoring the calls of the woman asking whether he was hurt or not.

"There's no point looking." Jotaro broke their search. "The Speedwagon Foundation had been trying to look into that man for over 10, no 11 years now. No records, no matches, no nothing."

"S-so we're just gonna let him get away with saving Kira Yoshikage!?" Josuke yelled, still not willing to give up.

"He escaped with Dio, who committed crimes much worse. But that doesn't mean we've given up." Jotaro said. "The Speedwagon Foundation will arrive here and try to collect as many pieces of evidence as possible. There's no point in looking for fingerprints, seeing as he's wearing gloves."

"Dammit... The next time I see that bastard..." Josuke said, eyes hardening in resolve. "I'll smash both their faces in! Kira's and that piece of shit's!"

"N-now now, Josuke. Kira's escaped, and we can't do jack shit about it. I know it hurt's and all, but we gotta get you fixed up." Okuyasu said, being the voice of reason for once in his life.

It was true, too. Josuke was wounded heavily and in many vital areas, and there were shards of wood sticking out from many places, injuring his organs.

"I agree with Okuyasu. As much as it pains me, we're gonna have to let Kira Yoshikage go, for now." Rohan said, pointing at the shards of wood in Josuke's body. "Now, we need to get you healed up. We can't get healed if our healer's dead."

"That's right, Josuke. We'll continue asking this boy over here in place of finding Kira Yoshikage. Maybe we can get some clues about where he might've gone." Jotaro said, looking at Hayato. "For now, rest. I'll call the Speedwagon Foundation and inform them."

"That motherfucker..." Josuke said, slumping down, falling unconscious.

* * *

...

"Thank you for being cooperative, Mr Kira." The suited man said, looking towards Kira Yoshikage.

"No, I should be thanking you instead. You've saved me from a precarious situation. Even my greatest ability, Bites The Dust was revealed. I was about to use it and then you appeared. You've even taken me away from them, saving me the hassle." Kira Yoshikage said, looking back at the suited man. "Fate truly was on my side, with you, someone I've never met, saving me from them."

"Come to think of it, why did you save me? I don't recall whom you are in any way. Are you friends with my old man?" Kira asked.

"No, not really. I'm simply doing my job. Also, this wasn't 'fate' in any way. Instead, I've saved you from your fate." The blond suited man said, smiling once more.

It truly unnerved someone, that smile.

"What do you mean, 'saved me from my fate'?" Kira asked.

"Well, your original 'fate' was to die from being run over by an ambulance, and then dragged into a dimension filled with malicious spirits to be tortured until the end of the universe. You've however, been selected for a program, which saved you from your eventual fate. I've already done so to two people, and you're the third person so far." The man explained.

"Is that so?" Kira blinked, slightly doubting the man's words. Despite the abilities he had demonstrated earlier, like healing him instantly and transporting him to this strange place in the blink of an eye, Kira didn't believe that this man could predict the future.

Also, the fate of his that the man said he would face had he not been saved... He was not a person whom enjoyed being tortured by some evil spirits for eternity.

"Then again, I still strongly believe in fate. After all, you saving me might just be a type of fate in and of itself." Kira said, smiling a genuine smile. Wherever he was now, at least he was safe from those bastards looking for him. Koichi, Josuke, Okuyasu, Jotaro... and Hayato. They would pay for what they've done. Not to mention, as he was currently 'Kira Yoshikage' and not 'Kosaku Kawajiri', he could kill Hayato without repercussions! Him and his mother!

"Well then, I still have one more person to go and collect. When everyone's here, I'll introduce all of you. Now, while waiting for me to return with the fourth candidate, would you like something to eat?" The man asked.

"Well, I already ate breakfast this morning, so I'm not really all that hungry. If anything, some coffee would do. I didn't get to drink mine this morning." Kira Yoshikage said.

"Alright then." The man said, before a table and a chair appeared out of nowhere, with a singular cup of coffee on the table. There was also what seemed to be a menu on the table, with multiple dishes and drinks listed on it.

"You can go ahead and enjoy the coffee. If you change your mind and wish to eat something, just look through the menu and order whatever you'd like. Everything's free of charge." The man said, flashing another unnerving smile, before vanishing into _thin air. _

"Hmm. What a strange man, and an equally strange turn of events. As much as I'd like to get back to my quiet life, I don't really have much choice in the matter. Who knows, this might turn out to be a great turn of events." Kira said, as he looked towards the table with that cup of coffee.

Sitting down, Kira took up the cup of coffee, and sipped it lightly.

"Oh, it's quite good, actually." Kira said, enjoying the coffee. It wasn't too bitter, but it also wasn't too sweet. It was just right for coffee, exactly as he'd like. Though, he'd have preferred orange juice over coffee in the mornings. He always had 8 hours of sleep a day, so he never needed coffee to wake up. Well, he had to get used to it, when masquerading as Kosaku Kawajiri.

Picking up the menu, Kira read through the contents, and saw that in the drinks section, there was also orange juice.

"Hmm. I'd like orange juice, but how do I get that? The person earlier said order it, but how exactly am I supposed to order it? There aren't any waiters around." Kira said, looking around to see that apart from himself, the chair, the cup of coffee, a pitcher of orange juice and an empty glass, there was nothing but cold grey, stone floors-

Wait, a pitcher of orange juice and an empty glass?

Kira looked upon the table once more, and aside from his cup of coffee, there was also a pitcher of orange juice, along with an empty glass.

"D-do I simply need to say what I need?" Kira said, stunned by the sudden appearance of the pitcher of orange juice. He did nothing but call it out, yet that was enough to 'order' it?

"Let's see... bacon and eggs?" Kira tested the waters by saying out 'bacon and eggs', and not even a moment after that, a plate of a few strips of bacon with a fried egg on top appeared before Kira.

"I see. So simply calling it out is enough. Well then, although I'm not that hungry because I already ate breakfast, I may as well eat it." Kira said, picking up the knife and fork, eating the bacon and eggs relaxedly.

After finishing it and setting down the knife and fork, the plate and utensils immediately disappeared, leaving only the cup of coffee and the pitcher of orange juice.

Washing down the meal with some orange juice, Kira browsed the menu out of interest, before deciding to order some more food. He wasn't sure how long he'd be here, waiting for the man from earlier to come back, so he may as well eat until he was satisfied.

"I suppose some sausages and toast won't hurt. The English-breakfast set."

As soon as Kira called out the item, a plate of sausages, grilled mushrooms, toast, baked beans, fried eggs and black pudding appeared in front of him.

Taking a bite, Kira could already tell the quality of the food. Usually, he'd prefer cooking on his own, seeing as how restaurant food repulsed him by the sheer disharmony of flavors in the food, being too salty, too sour, too bland, too strong, and other things.

This, this was good food. It was as if he made it himself. For once, he enjoyed food which wasn't his own cooking.

Taking another bite out of the sausages, the serial killer whom haunted Morioh for over 15 years, Kira Yoshikage, enjoyed his meal in peace.

"If the life ahead of me is this simple, then this might not be so bad."

The murderer enjoyed his peaceful breakfast.


	4. Prologue 4: The Crimson Mob Boss

**Prologue 4: The Crimson Mob Boss**

* * *

"You ain't getting it... You ain't getting it..." A drug-addict holding a coat in one hand and a blood-covered knife in the other said, walking towards a man with long pink hair with leopard spots which parted in the middle with a zig-zag pattern, with a stab wound slightly below his chest.

"I-I can't... Not here..." The man with long pink hair said, forcing out his words.

Despite his current situation, he was the mob boss of one of the most powerful organizations in Italy, Passione. His identity was Diavolo, the man standing at the top! Despite that, not many people know about his identity as the most powerful mob-boss in Italy due to his secretive nature, so much so that almost no one knew his identity!

"I'm Diavolo!" The man forced out once more, but he could do nothing against the man walking towards him with a knife. His energy was so spent that he couldn't move his body in any way after that stab.

"Not at the hands of a guy like him!" Diavolo said, vehemently denying that _he _was going to die by the hands of this worthless drug-addict!

"Don't worry, Mr Diavolo. You'll be perfectly fine." A voice came from nowhere, startling Diavolo.

"W-who's that!?" Diavolo said, attempting to look around, and then saw a blond man wearing a business suit.

Wait, where'd the drug-addict go? No, even the drug-users by the small fire earlier had disappeared! It was as if everyone but him and the person in front of him had completely vanished!

"It's fine. You'll be okay." The man said, walking towards Diavolo.

"S-stay back!" Diavolo said, still not trusting the man.

"So distrusting of people. I suppose that's how you're the mob boss of Passione." The blond man said, half-kneeling beside Diavolo's lying body. As he placed his hand onto Diavolo's hand, all of Diavolo's wounds, the shaved-off flesh, hole on his hand, and even the stab wound reaching his liver was completely healed, and all of his fatigue had gone, too.

"W-wait, my wounds are all healed?" Diavolo said, slightly struck dumb that his horrible wounds and terrible condition- all of it was gone in the blink of an eye? And from just a touch? Was this man another Stand user? Even so, he didn't recognize him! He wasn't in Passione, as far as he knew, yet the person in front of him fully knows about his identity!

"Who are you?" Diavolo said, summoning King Crimson. All of his wounds were gone, his fatigue relieved, yet he could not help but feel nervous before this man.

"It's none of your concern, for now. Your concern however, would be recuperating. It's true I've healed up most of your wounds, but in place of recovering those wounds, you'd need to eat up to replenish the nutrients you just lost." The blond man said.

"My nutrients? W-wait, now that you said it, I feel... oddly hungry?" Diavolo said, not knowing what to make of the situation. "Still, you haven't answered me, who are you!?" Diavolo asked, still on guard. Was he an enemy? He was already very much in his range, if he was a Stand-user.

"If you wish to know, I'm just someone doing their job." The man said, flashing a smile.

Now, Diavolo was not a good person. His methods were brutal enough to strike fear in even the most veteran gangsters, yet this man's smile...

It unnerved him.

"Well then, please step through here." The man said, pointing to a portal-

Wait, a portal?

"Now wait just a minute. I still have questions. How do you know my identity? Who do you work for? Not to mention, I'm grateful you saved me, but what makes you think I'll follow your orders?" Diavolo said, still not disabling King Crimson. Years of being a ruthless mob boss certainly made him cautious about every possibility.

"There's no reason to follow my orders at all. In fact, stepping through the portal is a choice of your own. Not a forced situation. You can turn around right now and ignore me." The man said, still flashing his unnerving smile.

"However..." The man's voice suddenly became deeper, yet still holding that unnervingly carefree tone. "A word of warning. I came here to save you from your fate. If you wish to embrace it, that is your choice."

"My fate? What do you mean about my fate?" Diavolo questioned.

"Sadly, I have a very limited amount of time to act within this plane of existence." The man said, shaking his head, yet still maintaining that smile.

"We'll make this simple. You either accept my help... or resign yourself to fate. Now, which would you choose, Devil of Italy?"

Diavolo was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He did not know what was happening, however he did know that he only had two choices presented to him currently, and he had one chance to choose the right choice.

Obviously, the logical part of him would ignore the man. He was Diavolo! Using King Crimson, he could ascend to the top once more! Who was this man to tell him what to do?

However, his instincts, honed from years of running a deadly gang told him to trust the suited man.

Which should he follow; his logical thinking used to run one of the most powerful gangs in Italy, or his instincts which protected him from harm and steered fate to his advantage?

"You have five seconds before I will have to leave. So what is your choice?" The blond man said, snapping Diavolo out of thought.

Dammit! He'd just have to follow his instincts! He would miscalculate every so often, but his instincts never lied! He won't be getting a second chance!

Walking through the portal without hesitation, the suited man's smile grew wider, walking through the portal after Diavolo.

* * *

...

"Good choice." The blond man said, looking towards Diavolo.

They were now in the familiar plane of pure nothingness except dull grey stone floors. Well, it wasn't familiar to Diavolo, though.

"Well then, I'm here now. Could you care to answer my questions, now?" Diavolo asked. Although he followed his instincts, he still wanted answers!

"Of course. What are your questions?" The man asked.

"First off, who do you work for?" Diavolo asked.

"Who I work for... well, in a sense, you can say I work for the-

**[AB**Θ**VE]**

-but then again, it's a bit general, seeing as my superiors, juniors, and everyone related to the **[CORPORATION]** works for him. I hope that answers your question."

That... didn't answer anything. Who was this 'Above'?

"Never mind that. Next question. Why did you save me?" Diavolo asked.

The man smiled once more.

"Well, you've simply been chosen, like three other candidates for the Redemption Program. Instead of being sent to the **[BASEMENT] **like other sinners, some of the higher-ups decided to hold a program to choose powerful beings whom have a negative Value to redeem themselves by replacing your... lesser acts with greater acts that benefit people." The man explained.

"Benefit people? What do you mean?" Diavolo asked.

"Well, the details aren't actually fully fleshed out yet, so I don't know much. I'm just a lower-level worker, after all." The man said, smiling once more.

There were very little things that unnerved him. Cioccolata and Secco just disgusted him, but he was always cool and level-headed, even when watching their brutal 'punishments' being handed out.

A simple smile was one of the things he didn't expect to unnerve him.

"Anyway, would you like something to eat while waiting? I need to get my orders." The man said, looking at Diavolo.

"Well, I'm actually quite famished, and if what you said earlier, me needing nutrients to make up for the healing of my wounds, I suppose I'll oblige in eating some food." Diavolo said.

"Right. What would you like?" The man asked.

"Anything. I don't mind." Diavolo said. "Something nutritious, I suppose."

"Of course." The man said, before a table and chair appeared out of nowhere, with some dishes on it.

"These dishes should have the necessary nutritional value for you to return to normal. If there's anything more you'd like, you can look at the menu." The man said, handing Diavolo a menu, before he disappeared.

"This leaves me with more questions than I started with... but no matter. My instincts have never lied, and I, Diavolo never regret my choices! I only live on, removing any traces of my mistakes along the way!"

"Sooner or later, Giorno Giovanna... You will pay!" Diavolo swore to get his revenge on the person whom ruined everything he worked so hard for.

Looking towards the assortment of dishes, he noticed there was a certain theme going on.

Deviled salmon, deviled eggs with ham, lobster Fra Diavolo, chicken alla Diavola...

It was all Devil-themed.

"He has a sense of humor, that man." Diavolo said, before sitting down to enjoy his meal.

The mob boss's reign wasn't over.


	5. Prologue 5: The Menacing Ones

**Prologue 5: The Menacing Ones**

* * *

Kars had eaten enough. He had received enough sustenance to last him for a few years at least. The Ultimate Life Form was ready.

DIO had achieved the peak of his power. He had healed all his wounds. The Time-Stopping Emperor was ready.

Kira enjoyed his meal, and awaited for the strings of fate to bring him fortune. The Peace-Seeking Murderer was ready.

Diavolo received enough nutrients to heal. He would ensure he would rule on the top this time. The Crimson Mob Boss was ready.

**IT WAS TIME.**

* * *

"...I should have enough now. It is still unknown how the cages constantly refill with more humans, but I'll figure that out later. What I need to do is get back to Earth. Joseph Joestar will not get off this easily." Kars said, sitting in the middle of the cage. He had eaten enough humans- and vampires, and he had enough to keep him going for at least a few more years, if not a decade.

The only reason he managed to survive for a few thousand years in space was because he was as still as a statue during that time. The inner workings of his body had shut down to preserve energy, and he had even stopped thinking.

But as the Ultimate Life Form, he was immortal, unkillable, unmatched! He survived those few millennia, and he was about to seek revenge from Joseph Joestar! Nay, he'd ensure there'd be none of his ilk left! Killing Esidisi, Whammu, and trapping him in space for over a few thousand years, no words were enough to describe the rage he felt.

"Well then, I've received my further instructions. If you'd step through the portal over there, Mr Kars." A familiar voice sounded out, putting Kars on high alert. Turning to see the blond suit-wearing man, he still could not sense a thing from him! He gave off no sound, no air movements, nothing, not until the voice sounded out! Only then was he alerted to his presence!

Beside the man, there was a portal. Like the portals before it, it was like a rip in space, a purplish hole in the midst of nowhere, and nothing could be seen from the other side.

"Now, before that, I didn't get a chance to ask earlier, but explain how you brought me here. And also, where am I?" Kars asked. He didn't get to earlier, since his wary about the man, and he was also distracted by sudden appearance of the cage filled with humans.

"Everything will be explained once you step through the portal. And a note beforehand, the people you'll meet once you walk through the portal are the same as you. Don't attack them, and wait for me to arrive. I'll explain everything then." The man said. "Not the same species, but I mean in the same circumstances as you. Don't try eating them, either. You're probably already full anyway, right?"

"Hmm. I see." Although Kars was still mistrustful of the man, he would simply follow for now. He was probably not on Earth, anyway. He wouldn't attack the man, either. His instincts warned him not to.

Walking through the portal, the Ultimate Life Form was met with...

* * *

"...That is quite the amount. I can feel more power coursing within my veins, though the effects are decreasing. Perhaps more Joestar blood would increase my power further?" DIO contemplated, absorbing the life essence of the last woman in the cage.

He had finally achieved perfect unity with Jonathan's body, and it felt almost like his own body! He''d have preferred his old body, though. His original vampiric abilities were powerful in their own right, as well.

Still, having Jonathan's body was a boon itself. He had a smaller Stand from Jonathan's body as well, bearing similarities with Joseph Joestar's own Stand, which enabled him to make spirit photos and even make predictions. It was useful in covering up his identity when Jonathan's grandson, Joseph Joestar used his own Stand, Hermit Purple to try and figure out his identity.

With it, he could make small predictions, himself. Like where the Joestar party was, where they were, and what were they going to do.

Despite that, when he tried predicting anything about the man in the suit... nothing came up.

"Of course. The Stands can only affect those on a physical and spiritual level, and nothing beyond that." A voice appeared out of nowhere, but it didn't surprise DIO. The man behind him once had the ability to stop time for an entire 5 minutes, and create portals from nowhere, so him appearing from _thin air _wasn't all that surprising. It still surprised DIO, however.

"Physical and spiritual level? I assume you mean it can effect physical things and also other Stands, and ghosts. But what do you mean, beyond that?" DIO asked, turning around to face the man.

"Well... that isn't important now." The man said, dodging the question. "Anyway, I've received further instructions. If you would step through the portal? Any questions you might have will be solved once you step through the portal."

"Hmph. I am indeed thankful that you saved my life, but I still do not know your reason for doing so, thus I do not trust you. And you are mistaken if you think you can command the great DIO to do anything." DIO said domineeringly.

"First, why I saved your life will be explained when you step through the portal. Secondly, this is not an order. It is simply an invitation. If you do not wish to step through the portal now, there's no worry. The portal can stay for as long as you want." The man said, before smiling. It truly unnerved him, and it irritated DIO. He was DIO! DIO felt no fear! "The portal'll last for however long as you want. It'll always be here."

The man then disappeared into _thin air, _leaving DIO and the portal.

"Well, I still do not know where am I, and I have as much time as I need. Jotaro... you can only stop time for 5 seconds, but I can stop it up to 13 seconds, now! The next time we meet, I won't have a single doubt in my head, I'll kill you instantly, swiftly, and without mercy!" DIO said menacingly. When he was replenishing his energy, he tested out his new capabilities by stopping time and sucking the life out of the women while it was active. DIO killed off the entire cage in 9 seconds, and he still had 4 seconds to spare, meaning he could now stop time for 13 seconds, increasing from his previous 11 seconds!

"Still... what I can do now is step through the portal. If the man meant me harm, he would've done so within the 5 minutes of stopped time." DIO said, walking out of the cage to face the portal. This time, the cage itself disappeared, not refilling with more women to feed on, as usual. DIO didn't mind. He was fully replenished, and the effects of sucking the women's blood were diminishing slowly but surely. "But for five minutes of stopped time... I, DIO will eventually surpass that time!"

DIO then laughed menacingly, as he thought about the new ways he could slaughter Jotaro, and walked through the portal.

When he appeared on the other side, what the Time-Stopping Emperor saw was...

* * *

"...Ah, truly delectable. This is indeed good food." Kira said, taking a bite out of the lobster. He wasn't really hungry earlier, but after eating some food, it was delicious enough to warrant a second plate!

Despite eating a fairly large amount, he didn't really feel full. In fact, he felt rather hungry when he had sat down. Perhaps it was the table?

"No. It's just the amount of nutrients required to heal up those wounds were quite a bit." A voice came from nowhere, slightly startling Kira.

"Ah, you're here. Now, what was it you needed? I may prefer a quiet life, but I hate owing people favors. What do you need?" Kira said, smiling. He, for one, was actually grateful that the man had saved him, so he wasn't hostile towards the man, and was even a bit friendly.

"Well, you're the most cooperative one, so I'll keep this brief." The man said, smiling again, before a portal appeared out of nowhere. "Just go through the portal, if you will."

"Also, please don't kill anyone on the other side. They're the same as you, candidates for the Redemption Program. And simply wait for me to arrive." The man requested.

"Of course. Are they the same as me, people who were driven into a corner?" Kira asked.

"Not necessarily. But you'll see that they're similar to you in one aspect." The man responded to Kira's question.

"Well then. I'll go through, then." Kira said, walking towards the portal. "Oh, and one more thing."

"The food was delicious." Kira said, bowing to the man. This was one of the few times he bowed towards someone willingly. The person not only saved him from a hopeless situation, he had also given him such delicious food! He was more than deserving of a bow from him!

As he stepped through the rip in space-time, the Peace-Seeking Murderer was greeted with...

* * *

"...Well, my wounds are perfectly healed, and my body doesn't seem to have any more problems." Diavolo said, checking out his physical condition. He had to say, whatever healed him, it was amazingly effective. The flesh that was shaved off by his King Crimson to avoid the poison entering his body was fully restored, and even his previous physical conditions, such as his hunchback and body-aches, all of them were gone!

The only thing missing was...

"My cute Doppio... though I loathed leaving you in Bucciarati's dying body... I had to in order to kill those vile traitors whom decided to try and take my throne from me." Diavolo said, slightly regretful.

"Well, Doppio had no sins to speak of, all he did was follow your orders. He'd probably enjoy himself in the **[BREAK ROOM]**." A familiar voice sounded out, making Diavolo call out King Crimson on impulse. He still could not figure out how this man managed to know his identity! He longer it takes to remove him off the face of the Earth, the more uneasy he feels! No one can know his identity!

"Anyway, if you could walk through the portal, our business will be swiftly concluded." The man said, motioning towards a portal.

"First things first, who are you, really? You say you work for some 'Above', and you're just some peon? As if. You managed to bring someone from the brink of death back to full health, and the only thing needed would be some nutrients? Is it your Stand ability? I doubt it, as I couldn't sense any Stand energy from you." Diavolo asked, instead of walking through the portal. The man hadn't really answered any questions, but rather just made him ask even MORE questions.

"Well, everything will be explained once you walk through the portal. And a reminder beforehand, do not kill the ones on the other side of the portal. They're the other participants of the program. I'll be right after in a bit." The man said, immediately disappearing before Diavolo could ask any more questions.

"An infuriating man who can't explain the situation properly... Still, he saved me from that disgusting drug-addict and even gave me food to replenish my vitality. I suppose I can humor him for a while." Diavolo sighed, before deciding to walk through the portal.

The first thing the Crimson Mob Boss saw after stepping through the portal was...

* * *

...

...

...

...

Kars was the first to arrive, followed by DIO, Kira, then Diavolo.

"Hmm? You three are the others that the blond-haired fellow mentioned?" Kars asked.

"Of course. Asking such a pointless question is truly useless. The real question would be who are you?" DIO said.

_"Huh. He didn't mention those fellows to be like... that."_ Kira thought, looking at the other three. One was wearing weird complex wire-mesh as a shirt, another wore nothing but a loincloth and Greek slippers. The last one was at least wearing some clothes, though his choice of clothing was... questionable. Were they truly the same as he? An Italian stripper, a Greek nudist cosplayer, and a bizarrely-dressed Englishman. He could find no correlation between them and he.

Diavolo stayed silent. He was looking at the four in front of him, looking for the best strategy to kill all of them in the quickest way possible. If the blond man's words held true, the four people ahead of him were probably Stand users! Despite his trust in his King Crimson, after the encounter with Gold Experience Requiem, he had become a lot more wary of Stand users.

"That's good, none of you are killing each other, yet. Kira, I expected. Kars, DIO, and Diavolo? I half-expected to need to stop you three from slaughtering each other." A familiar voice sounded from nowhere, before the suited man appeared from a portal, smiling.

"Well then, you've brought all of us here. Explain yourself. I, DIO have no time to waste." DIO commanded.

"To make this easier, I've actually prepared this for all of you." The man said, a few chairs and a television set appearing out of nowhere. "If each of you can take a seat, that would be most appreciated."

All of them cooperated, sitting on a chair.

The television turned on through anomalous means, and suddenly, the opening of a certain anime started to play.

**[5 parts later...]**

"Despite all that, I only really see one correlation between all of us, and that is we were defeated by the accursed Joestar bloodline, one way or another." DIO was the first to break the ice.

"Yes. Apart from that, we see no correlation. Is that really all you've brought us here for? If so, then I will leave. Joseph may be old and frail now, but that doesn't mean it'll stop me from exterminating every last trace of his bloodline of the face of the universe." Kars said, preparing to leave.

"_Is that really it? We were brought together because we were defeated by the family of that Josuke's and Jotaro's?" _Kira thought, looking at the man who brought him here.

"Not really. The second correlation is that all of you are dead." The suited man said, smiling.

...

...

..what?

"We're dead? A funny joke. We're standing here, healthy before you, are we not? You saved us yourself." DIO said, looking at the suited man.

"Well, not technically dead. Just considered 'dead' in your original world. You won't be returning any time soon, after all." The man said.

"Wait, what?" Kira said, unsure if he heard correctly. Did he just say, 'you won't be returning'?

"You won't be returning back to your original world. All of you are effectively deceased in your original world, and bringing you back would cause... complications. Thus, you may be alive, but in your original world, you're as good as dead." The man explained. "Not to mention, your current world is also gone, as it has been basically destroyed and replaced with a replica with your doppelgangers in them."

"Destroyed? What do you mean, destroyed?" Kars asked.

"Well... it's a little hard to explain. It's not really destroyed, the specific universe you resided in was badly damaged because of a Universal Reset gone wrong, and it ended up causing adverse effects."

"Adverse effects? What do you mean?" Diavolo asked.

"Originally, a Universe Reset was supposed to occur, brought on by an 'Enrico Pucci'." The man said.

"Pucci? Pucci did it? What happened?" DIO asked, as a rare expression of concern appeared on his face. Pucci was the only person whom he could really call a friend, after all. Granted, at first, he only did it due to the benefits, but the priest grew on him as his favored and chosen disciple, and the only one he could truly rest easy with.

"Well, following your plan, he was about to 'achieve Heaven', and he did, awakening a Stand called 'Made In Heaven'. It essentially sped up the process of the universe, waiting for the universe to hit a vanishing point, to which he could slowly bring in people from the original world back into the reset universe chosen at a date and time by Pucci. Everyone brought in will have their memories awaken, and will know of their fate, but they will be unable to change it."

"His plan was to make everyone at peace with their fate, thought it was thwarted by another member of the Joestar bloodline." The man explained.

"The accursed Joestar bloodline... who is it this time? Is it that Jotaro? Or that Josuke? I doubt it was Joseph, he'd be too old to be useful." DIO asked.

"Jotaro's daughter, actually." The man revealed, shocking DIO. "Jotaro? That crass man had the ability to settle down and have children?"

"He divorced afterwards, but yes. He had a daughter. Goes by the name Jolyne Cujoh. She managed to-" The man suddenly stopped, and then his face morphed into the most unsettling smile Kars, DIO, Kira and Diavolo had ever seen.

"My time seems to be cut short due to an unfortunate accident. A certain event needs watching over, or else multiple universes may run the risk of obliteration. Well then, I'll cut everything short."

"I'll send all of you into a different world, one by one. Your goals and targets will be explained when you get there." The man said, before snapping his fingers. "All of you now have a display to show your current statuses in order to make this easier for me. Thank the-

**[AB**Θ**VE]**

-that the Status Display System was updated three thousand years ago. It would be troublesome if they took longer. Well then, goodbye, and good luck."

And thus, without warning, all of them had disappeared into _thin air, _or rather, into the new world they were transported to.

"Now..." The blond man's smile morphed into the most menacing scowl he could possibly muster. "This better be important."

As the blond-haired man left to deal with an irksome bother, the four menaces arrived at their destinations, albeit at different times and places.


	6. Chapter 1: Kars

**Chapter 1: Kars**

* * *

Feeling reality shift before him, Kars landed in an unfamiliar place. There was rubble as far as the eye could see, as if the whole place was destroyed with an earthquake, or some other natural disaster.

"I never got to ask how or why that man saved us. Still, he had saved me from an eternity of silent suffering, so I suppose I can put up with his requests, even if it means saving inferior lifeforms, or working with them." Kars said to himself, remembering the last words of the blond man.

'To kill anything known as 'monsters' or 'mysterious beings'.'

But despite that being all he said, Kars could tell that he also meant to save these... humans. He, Kars, was not only a Pillar Men, he was a genius among Pillar Men, and the one whom achieved the status as an Ultimate Life Form! Saving humans... humans, who were much more inferior compared to him! Kars! It didn't just hurt his pride, it was wrong! Like a dog walking a human, or a mouse hunting a cat!

"Kars, I see you've arrived." The voice of the blond haired man rung, as an unfamiliar floating panel appeared in front of him, the blond man's face visible on it.

"What is this?" Kars stepped back in surprise, but the floating display followed him back.

"It's a status panel, which can display your current conditions, strength, speed, intelligence, and all that. It's a nifty little system created by some no-name intern whom shot up the corporate ladder due to his accidental-yet-revolutionary design. It made operations so much easier." The blond man explained.

"Now, manipulating time and space is difficult, even for those in the upper echelons of the **[CORPORATION]**, so I'll keep this brief." The blond man said.

"I can only say this once, so listen carefully. This is a 'status panel', which appears whenever you will it to appear. It is only visible to you and the other three you met earlier. You four can see each others's status panels, however the other three have status panels for their own Stand, whereas you don't, seeing as you don't have a Stand."

That sentence made Kars uncomfortable, as he was the Ultimate Life Form, he should be the pinnacle of all life, and be capable of everything! The fact that the only thing setting the other three apart from him was that they had 'Stands', whereas he didn't! Kars hated that fact.

Thus, Kars made a mental note to acquire a Stand for himself in the near future.

"Also, the ratings on your status panels are 100% accurate and never lie. So even if it seems completely impossible, know that every last bit of it is true, whether you like it or not."

"Well, that's about it for your status panels. Now, about your current objectives, it's to be what's known as a 'hero' in this world, and it means saving humans and eliminating threats for them. Though with your intelligence you'd have probably figured that out already."

Kars scoffed. He knew it.

"Also, as an incentive, there's another window in your status panel which shows multiple perks which can be redeemed for points. Said points are gained by killing monsters and saving innocents."

"That's it. Good luck, Kars. And if it isn't obvious, as a hero, you have to save humans, and you're not allowed to kill humans. If you do..." The man smiled. "...well, try not to find out. Do your best in this world, okay?"

The image of the man disappeared, and the 'status panel' in front of him revealed his strength, top speed, intellect, and more in the form of numbers.

"Let's see... 400 IQ? Is that a form of measuring intelligence developed by humans?" Kars thought.

Suddenly, his highly sensitive ears picked up the sounds of a human crying, and the slow footsteps of something... that definitely wasn't human. It was far too heavy to possibly be a human. Even he was not that heavy!

Turning to face the source of the sound, Kars's telescopic vision picked up a little human girl, and a weird purplish humanoid. He didn't recognize it, perhaps it was a 'monster'?

Kars then had a feeling. One he did not feel for a long time. Intrigue. He, before being betrayed by nearly his entire species, was a brilliant scientist among his fellows, and he only searched for the Red Stone of Aja to use the mask in order to achieve evolutionary perfection for his species after fully researching every other living being on Earth...

And this was a new specimen to research.

Morphing his arms into wings, Kars flew towards the location of the purple humanoid.

It wasn't that he wanted to save the human. He in fact felt nothing towards humans. Like how humans viewed cattle and sheep, Kars viewed humans the same way, they were nothing more that food to be eaten. Instead, he wanted to observe the purple being.

He was about to land, but then he saw the purple humanoid was about to crush the human in its hand.

Honestly, he could care less, so he was about to leave it to die-

-but then, at the corner of his vision, something even his telescopic eyes could only glimpse, was a caped figure that saved the little girl from death.

"Hmm?" Expressing intrigue once more, Kars landed in front of the purple humanoid, slightly surprising it.

"Oh? What are you?" The purple humanoid said, equally intrigued by Kars as he was by him. "Putting aside the fact that humans can't simply morph their hands into wings and back like that, you don't seem to be giving off the same life signature as a human."

"A strange new being. It is also capable of speech." Kars said, ignoring the question the purple being asked. _He_ was the scientist, and _he _would be doing the observing.

"OI! Don't ignore my questions! The great Vaccine Man is speaking to you!" The purple being said, angry at the fact that he was ignored by the Pillar Men.

"Vaccine? What do you have to do with vaccines?" Kars asked, speaking to the purple thing, for once. The fact that it named itself indicated a high level of intelligence. To what degree, Kars didn't know. For now, it would be considered equal to a human.

"Hmph! I, Vaccine Man was created by Mother Earth to cleanse it of the disease known as humans! The Earth is a single living organism, yet these foul humans pollute it without a care for the environment! I will cleanse the world of these foul creatures known as humans, and- what are you doing!?" Vaccine Man said, looking at Kars, whom was touching his skin, smelling it, and even licking it.

"The texture is like that of leather, but has a higher tensile strength. It's also thicker... 2, no, 3 centimeters? There seems to be nearly no sweat glands, and the skin's biological makeup is unique, different from other living beings. There even seems to be a rather high amount of trace metals located on the skin."

"What the-"

"Let us see the inside." Kars said, swiftly chopping off the hand of the mysterious being.

"GUAAAAH!?" The purple humanoid recoiled in pain, shocked by the sudden loss of limb.

"Hmm. The skin is tougher than regular leather, yet the inside is just like ordinary flesh. The blood has a strong smell of carbon monoxide. It seems to be copper-based, though. The closest resemblance would be a mix of seahorse, horseshoe crab, and softshell turtle."

Conducting a small amount of Hamon into the limb, the open bleeding immediately staunched itself, and small tentacles started growing.

"It seems to conduct Hamon just fine, although the effects are rather... interesting."

Absorbing it into himself, Kars immediately began deconstruction of the genetic makeup of the mysterious being.

"It is not similar to any genetic sequencing from my original world, thus I do not know it's full makeup. No matter. I will deconstruct it in due time. More genetic material would be required, however." Kars said, looking at Vaccine Man.

"D-DON'T LOOK DOWN ON MOTHER EARTH'S APOSTLE!" The being said, as it started transforming.

"Oh? Rapid mutations? Incredible! Even the RNA editing of an octopus doesn't come close! It's almost comparable to my own transformation speed!" Kars said, impressed.

"This new world is rather interesting..." Kars said, flashing a sadistic grin, observing the rapid transformation of Vaccine Man into a horrid monstrosity. So much more material to work with, he would be taken back to the nostalgic days of endless research with his fellow brethren. Sadly, only he remained. Esidisi and Wamuu were gone.

No matter. The Ultimate Life Form needed no companions, and would adapt and remain on the top of the food chain, and on the evolutionary pyramid. He was the Ultimate Being, is the Ultimate Being, and will forever be the Ultimate Being. Anything new would simply be absorbed by Kars, and outdone by him!

No living thing can possibly match his godly powers!

...on the sidelines, a certain caped baldy was being ignored.

"...Guess I shouldn't have bothered." He said, before carrying the unconscious little girl to safety, unbeknownst to the two beings squaring off with one another.

The now-enlarged Vaccine Man threw his remaining fist towards Kars, whom did not dodge. The fist landed, smashing Kars entire body into meat paste and killing him instantly-

-is what Vaccine Man expected, but instead, he felt his other fist simply go through his body. Then, he slowly felt his control over his arm get lesser and lesser- wait, no, it was being absorbed?

Kars simply walked towards Vaccine Man without a care in the world, absorbing more of him in the process.

"Tch!" Vaccine Man scowled, as he opened his mouth, and an unfamiliar ball of purple-blue light formed itself, and launched itself towards Kars, exploding the instant it touched him.

Stunned for that short while, Vaccine Man took the opportunity to blast even more spheres of energy at Kars, which pushed him back.

As Kars was still unresponsive, Vaccine Man regenerated both his lost arms, and pointed at Kars, sneering. "You may be a strong foe, but as Mother Earth's Apostle, I cannot fall today! My mission to destroy humanity is still incomplete! My blasts of energy will eradicate any last trace of you on this planet!"

Kars finally looked up at Vaccine Man, and suddenly, laughed.

It put Vaccine Man off, as Kars simply continued laughing like a madman.

"Ah... I'm sorry. Did my contemplation look like me admitting defeat for you?" Kars said, his sadistic grin in full view. "I was simply thinking about the energy you produced. It is not Hamon, yet not like any energy that vampires nor Pillar Men exude. Now this excites me, If a little bit of Hamon could mutate your cells, I wonder..."

Kars suddenly glowed with a golden shine, breathing in deeply.

"Hamon... the worst enemy of my kind, yet as far as I know, I am the only one whom can use it in this world. Ironic, is it not?" Kars said, walking towards Vaccine Man with arrogance in his gait and sheer disdain for him.

"Tch, underestimating me, are you? Let's see how you hold up against more of my energy blasts!" Vaccine Man said, producing more spheres of energy, blasting them towards Kars.

But the previous scene of Kars being blown back and harmed by the energy did not happen. Instead, the spheres of energy simply dissipated before even touching Kars.

"I've covered myself in a layer of Hamon, disintegrating any other forms of energy. It looks like my Hamon is stronger than your energy attacks." Kars grinned.

"And now, an experiment of my own." Kars said, lifting his hand, and did something that stupefied Vaccine Man.

Kars produced the same ball of energy that he used to attack him with.

Suddenly, it was launched towards Vaccine Man faster than any of his own balls of energy, and when it exploded, it was at least ten- no, twenty times stronger than his own attacks!

"Surprised? The Ultimate Life Form is the culmination of every living thing, all lives gather as one. I simply replicated what you did, deconstructing your mutated DNA and discovering how to produce these spheres of energy. That's not all, either."

Kars once more produced a ball of energy, but instead of the similar purple-blue glow like Vaccine Man's, it exuded a shining gold aura, and suddenly, through the cracks of the concrete, plant-life grew around Kars, as an unnatural patch of grass appeared below him, flowers and vines blooming underneath his feet.

"I can even use the same technique to condense Hamon and send it out as a ranged attack." Kars said, smiling with sheer malice in his eyes.

The ball of Hamon floated towards Vaccine Man slowly, as if mocking him. He could easily dodge it, yet he didn't. The reason was...

...

...

...

_"Mommy! Look! A hummingbird!" A young boy said, noticing a hummingbird beside the wild lilies his mother planted. "It's so cute!" _

_" *chuckle* Not as cute as you, my little hummingbird!" His mother lifted him up, carrying him in her arms._

_"I'm home!" The gruff yet kind voice of his father sounded out from the living room, prompting the boy to shout 'daddy's home!'_

_"Darling, why the tired face?" The mother asked, noticing the newly-formed eye bags under his eyes. _

_"Well, it's about the Sunset Lodges company. They're sending us final notices to sell them our land, or else they'd simply get the government to seize it." The father sighed._

_"The Sunset Lodges company again? Darling, you don't have to worry... they can't possibly simply claim the entire land so easily, right?" The mother comforted._

_..._

_..._

_"Dad! Why do we need to go away? I like this place!" The young boy cried, pleading his father not to sell the land. _

_"Dear..."_

_"I'm forced to, darling. My boss called me, telling me that I'm relocated to the center of G-city. It's mandatory, as well. If not, I lose my job." _

_..._

_..._

_"Dad! The outside smells! It's so smoky! I can't enjoy looking at mom's flowers any more!" _

_..._

_"Dad! The whole apartment's so stuffy! The air conditioning makes the air hard to breathe!" _

_"Dad! The new school kids are bullying me! They keep saying we come from some run-down village!"_

_"Dad! The..."_

_"Dad!"_

_"Dad!" _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The one thing he could enjoy in the new, modern hell brought to him was the sun. Even in the dry, air conditioned apartment of his, where his mother's fresh flowers were replaced with synthetic fake flowers crafted from polyester, and his father's kind and loving smile morphed into a plastic smile, his kind embrace was replaced with a heavy smell of cologne and expensive watches, his mother's cooking had become dull, colorless food prepared not with love and affection, but with a phone call to the nearest Takahashi's Udon Palace._

_The one thing that never changed was the warmth of the sun._

_His father and mother's caring sides had been corrupted by the pollution of humanity, but the sun did not change. _

_The sun's warmth was eternal._

_The sun..._

_The sun..._

_..._

_..._

"The sun..." Vaccine Man said, walking towards the ball of Hamon, his mind clouded in his past human nostalgia.

He didn't snap out of his reverie until the ball of Hamon reached him, and melted his flesh.

This ball was like that of the sun. The difference was that the sun was warm.

This ball...

Was _scorching._

"WHAT!?" Vaccine Man tripped, due to his leg being cleanly cut off-

-wait, cleanly cut off?

"I've seen enough. I'll finish you now and slowly absorb the remaining pieces for later assimilation." Kars said, a blade that previously wasn't there extending from his forearm. Another thing was that it was shining, glowing, even.

Suddenly, his head seemed to move forward on its own, as he saw bits of his body slide off each other as cleanly as though they were never connected in the first place.

The last thing he saw was the sadistic smile of Kars, slowly absorbing the sliced portions of his body.

"_This... is not a human... This..."_

_"Is a true **monster**." _

That was the last thing Vaccine Man thought before his consciousness slipped away.

"Interesting. His genetic makeup seems to be human in origin? The mutations that happened are incredibly rapid and happened over a period of thirty two seconds." Kars said aloud, as he decoded the genetic makeup, he purposely kept the brain intact in order to read the being's memories. "A former human that despised the pollution created by humanity. Hmm, interesting."

"Oh? There's another life signature here." Kars noticed once he finished absorbing Vaccine Man, as he turned to the source of the life signature.

With his vision, Kars noted that the life signature belonged to a blond man with blue eyes, and three vertical scars on his left eye.

"There it is..." Kars heard the man mutter, as he picked up a strange plastic item.

"_Hmm. I still need someone to tell me my current location, as well as the social structure of humanity now, seeing as I'll be helping them soon." _Kars thought.

"Hey, you." Kars called out towards the man, walking towards him.

"..." The man stayed silent, however Kars noticed a spike in his heartbeat, his blood flow was rapidly increasing, and as he moved closer, even if he didn't have his superior hearing, he'd had heard a noticeable thumping sound, emanating from the man.

"Yes?" The man finally spoke, and when he turned towards Kars...

Kars's first impression was that the man's presence itself was astounding. The moment he heard the slight thumping sound and faced the man, he felt a great pressure bear upon him. He was rather impressive, to say the least. No ordinary person would make even Kars, the Ultimate Life Form feel pressured.

If you asked him to describe the word 'intimidating' with a person, he'd think of this man right here.

"Where is this place?" Kars asked.

"City A. Near the metropolitan center." He responded in a deep voice which emanated with power.

"I see. What are the current conditions of the human race?" Kars asked once more.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, unsure how to respond to that question.

"Perhaps asking any random human won't do. No matter." Kars looked around, rubble everywhere with the destruction spanning for miles on end. "Does this happen often?"

"No. This was probably a Dragon-level threat, and those are quite rare. They can destroy entire cities and neighboring ones, as well." The man explained. "Demon-level threats and Tiger-level threats happen more often, though those are still relatively rare. The most common ones are Wolf-level threats, that a passing B-Class or a group of C-Class heroes could defeat."

"I see. Threats are given appropriate assessments to their potential danger which makes it easier to know what to send in order to neutralize it." Kars said. _"It seems that this world's humans are more systematic than my original." _Kars thought. Looking around, the visible standing buildings were much larger than in his old world. _"More advanced, too."_

"Lastly. How does one become a 'hero'?" Kars asked the man.

"You want to become a hero? Well, just register to be one at any Heroes Association branches." The man said.

"I see. Thank you for your time." Kars said, about to turn back and fly off, but before he did, he heard the man speak.

"If you want to be a hero, I could recommend you, if you'd like."

"Oh? Are you an important person within this Heroes Association?" Kars asked, intrigued.

"Well, I'm actually a hero myself." The man said. "I'm King. Seventh-Ranked S-Class Hero."

"An 'S-Class Hero'? What are the specifics of hero rankings?" Kars asked.

"Each hero is given one in four ranks, ranging from C, B, A and S-Class. C-Class heroes are basically standard, above-average humans. They'd be on the level of average athletes. Some are stronger than others, but that's because each hero isn't assigned a rank on just their capability alone. Their heroism also contributes to their ranking, which is why some B-Class heroes are weaker than some C-Class heroes."

"B-Class heroes are further above that, ranging from top athletes to mildly superhuman levels of strength. As stated earlier, they aren't necessarily ranked in strength. A-Class heroes are the more powerful members, being mostly if not all superhumanly powerful. Some top A-Class heroes are comparable to S-Class heroes. The 1st Ranked A-Class Hero, Sweet Mask is actually quite powerful, maybe strong enough to be in the top-half of the S-Class."

"The S-Class Heroes are the cream of the crop, the weakest being strong enough to contend with Demon-level threats on their own." King finished explaining.

"Though not all S-Class Heroes are equally powerful." King said, sighing. Kars noticed that the man was slightly downcast when mentioning that not all heroes were equally strong.

"I see. Well, then. You said you were going to recommend me?" Kars asked.

"Ah, yes. Follow me, I'll bring you to the Heroes Association HQ. I think there's a testing area there anyway." King said, motioning for Kars to follow him.

"_He seems to be quite the capable person. A powerful aura and not a hint of uneasiness. The way he carries himself is befitting of the nobles from my era." _Kars thought.

**[30 minutes later...]**

Arriving in front of the Heroes Association Headquarters, King entered the building with Kars following him.

"Mr King! We've just received the news! You were the one that defeated that Dragon-level threat, right?" An employee said, looking at King with worship in his eyes.

"Well, no, I-"

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr King! That monster managed to take out two A-Class Heroes sent to stop it with ease, and it injured over 20 heroes in the aftermath! If not for your quick assistance, the monster might've caused even greater damage to the city!"

"The thing is-"

"Mr King, did you sense the monster as soon as it appeared? In the first few minutes it started its rampage, you already arrived at the scene!"

"_These people must've mistaken the defeat of that 'mysterious being' as the work of this man. If this person is capable of defeating such a being, he must be a rather powerful human." _Kars thought.

"Mr King! The Executives want to thank you for defeating that monster so fast! We're here to escort you to meet them! Mr Sitch was going to-"

"**Enough.**"

The whole room went silent at King's order.

"I did not finish. I wasn't the one that killed the Dragon-level threat. This man is." King said, pointing towards Kars, whom was ignored the entire time the employees were pestering him.

"This person? A-are you sure, Mr King?" An employee asked, skeptical.

"Is there a problem?" King asked, but to Kars, it wasn't a question. It was a warning. The tone itself was enough to tell that he wasn't asking a question. He was telling the inferior one to shut their mouths.

"N-n-n-not at all! Please follow me, Mr King! I'll bring you and your friend to see Mr Sitch!" The Heroes Association employee cowered under King's might, meekly escorting them to see Sitch.

After a while, they met up with a man with grey hair and a bulbous nose. This man was Sitch, Minister Officer of Justice of the Heroes Association.

"M-Mr King, you mean to report that you noticed the monster, was about to combat it, but then this man appeared and killed the monster before you?" Sitch asked.

"Well, yes. The fact that he killed the monster, that is." King said.

"I-I see. And he wants to become a hero?" Sitch asked.

"Precisely. Simply because of a debt I owe someone." Kars said, thinking back to the blond man that saved him from an eternal vegetative state in space.

Come to think of it, this 'King' and that blond-haired fellow were actually quite similar-looking... The only difference was that this King had three scars on his left eye, showing that he was battle-hardened. That other fellow that saved Kars had a clean, smooth face. Other than that, King's aura was overbearing and heavy. The other fellow had no aura to speak of however, but something about him simply... unnerved others.

"Well, we can't actually directly induct you as a hero due to just a hero's recommendation and taking down a single reported threat, though a recommendation from King himself is already enough for me. It's just a formality, seeing as you can defeat Dragon-level threats, but could you perhaps take a physical test? Simply to make things official, and to smoothen the process." Sitch said.

"Fine." Kars responded apathetically. He honestly couldn't care less, but compared to drifting off in space for all eternity, serving these humans for a thousand years or two and dealing with paltry tasks for them was nothing to him.

Following Sitch, Kars arrived at a large room, with multiple different types of equipment, Kars assumed that they were to test his physical capabilities, although he had never seen any kind of equipment like that before.

"It's not much, compared to the larger recruitment centers, but it's good enough. I suppose we'll start with something simple." Sitch said, pointing to the bars and bars of weights, each going from tiny, 10 kilogram ones to the massive and absurd 1 ton ones. "Lifting strength."

"Well then, I don't really have much to do now, so I suppose I'll do the grading myself. We don't really have official evaluation members at HQ very often. They're only here when the top of any class wishes to rank up." Sitch said, picking up a clipboard.

Kars obliged, and started with the weights.

Kars lifted the smallest one, the 10 kilogram one, and then moved to the next one. And the next one, and the next, and the next, until he reached the 1 ton weight, lifting it without any difficulty. All with one hand.

"I-Impressive. We don't actually have any greater weights, but usually lifting 500 kilograms are enough to get a full score." Sitch said.

"Was that it? It wasn't all that difficult, really." Kars noted. Only the last one really provided any resistance that Kars could feel, like a HB pencil in one hand. He could lift up to a few dozen tons in weight with just one hand, but that was even before he used Hamon to increase his strength. With his Hamon that was up to a hundred times more effective than human-produced Hamon, he could easily lift up to hundreds, maybe thousands of tons.

"W-well, next would be running speed..." Sitch said, pointing towards the long rows of running tracks.

"The course is about 500 meters from one end to another. It's incomparable to the ones we have in official recruitment centers, but it should do. A full score is obtained if one clears the track in about a minute and a half." Sitch explained.

"Understood." Kars said, and started running.

"Ah, wait, you're supposed to start at the white line-" Sitch didn't get to finish, as he almost finished half of the whole track in 6 seconds.

In 10 seconds, Kars had arrived before Sitch, as he had already finished the whole thing.

"A-amazing." Sitch only had one word to say to his spectacular performance. He was definitely S-Class! Lifting strength of one ton in one hand, with ease, as well, and speed that could put even sports cars to shame! There was really no real need to continue with the test!

Still, the rest of the test needed to be concluded. His real rank needed to be confirmed. If that was all he had, he'd barely be above Tanktop-Master. Of course, that shouldn't be the case. He managed to defeat a Dragon-level threat on his own, so there had to be some sort of power that he had, like Zombieman's regenerative immortality, Tornado of Terror's overwhelming psychic powers, Child Emperor's genius, maybe a form of martial art, like Silver Fang's?

"W-well then, we'll simply finish the rest of the physical tests, then the written test, and finally, I can ask you a few questions to finalize your rank." Sitch said, to which Kars dully nodded to.

**[2 hours later]**

"Well, that's done with. You scored a perfect 50 on the physical, but your written test isn't perfect, at 45. Mostly because the essay you wrote on how you'd save a woman from a mugger was logical, but a bit emotionless and lacking on heroic qualities. Not to mention overwhelmingly brutal to the mugger." Sitch said, passing the results to Kars. "Still, we'll overlook that, since your strength should easily place you in S-Class."

"Now, would be what really determines your rank." Sitch said, before sitting down on a chair. "Are there any significant abilities that you have?"

"Significant abilities?" Kars said, a look of surprise on his face, before it was replaced with a smile, and then a laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" Sitch asked, puzzled at why Kars would be laughing.

"To ask about my abilities is like asking how long a fish can stay underwater. But no matter. I will explain properly." Kars said. "Let me ask you a question, first."

"What constitutes as a perfect being? If I say something like, the Ultimate Life Form, what would you think of?" Kars asked.

"Um, well... I suppose a perfect being would be one that is perfect in any way, like in physical strength, intellect, and can do anything and everything. Why do you ask?" Sitch said, unsure why Kars was asking about it.

"Well, you're not wrong, but you're missing a few things." Kars said, as his hand suddenly transformed into a squirrel.

"W-What the-!?" Sitch jumped back in surprise, clearly shocked by how this man's hand had suddenly transformed into another living being.

"The Ultimate Life Form encompasses all the abilities of any life form, all lives gather as one. Anything a living thing can do, the Ultimate Life Form can also do, and do better." Kars said, as the squirrel transformed into a butterfly, and then back to his own arm.

"I, The Ultimate Life Form, can do anything any living being on Earth can do. Whatever I cannot do now, I simply need to absorb the genetic makeup of what can do it, and I will be able to do so. And better." Kars boasted, transforming his arms into wings and flying around the testing room.

Sitch was simply speechless. He could transform into anything and everything? Any power can be absorbed, as long as he has the genetic makeup? That was unheard of! Even if he was boasting, that was a kind of power that would damn well place him in S-Class!

"I-I see. I-I will discuss with the evaluation members about this." Sitch said, unable to respond to the information. "This kind of power is more than valuable! More so than Zombieman's! And he has an undying body!"

"Oh? An undying body? How interesting." Kars said, interested. There was a human with an undying body? Even he's never heard of it.

"I-If you'd like, you can meet him after this. I'll-" Sitch was then interrupted in the middle of his sentence with the entry of a humongous dark-skinned hunk of muscle.

"Hey, you must be the new S-Class Hero that joined!" The man said, extending a handshake. "I'm Superalloy Darkshine, a fellow S-Class! I was just working out when I heard that you were the newest recruit for S-Class!"

"I see." Kars said, returning the handshake. Though he felt it below him, he may as well extend a bit of cordiality. No point in gaining animosity with fellow heroes, anyway. It wouldn't serve any purpose whatsoever. Well, unless they were hostile to him first. Then he could freely extend the deepest of his disdain onto the poor sod who dared insult The Ultimate Life Form.

"I heard that Mr King was on the scene, but then noticed that you killed off the Dragon-level threat before him! He then recommended you, am I right?" Darkshine asked.

"Indeed." Kars responded simply.

"Well then, I'm looking forward to working with you! Also, you're pretty ripped, as well!" Darkshine said, noting that Kars was, as usual, ripped to all hell.

"Hmm? You mean my muscles?" Kars asked, realizing that he was eyeing his muscles. "What about them?"

"How do you train them? They're not as good as mine, but they're still pretty amazing!" Darkshine asked. "Maybe we can share training tips!"

"Oh, I've never trained my muscles before." Kars said, which immediately shocked Darkshine. "They simply grew naturally."

"T-that's impossible! I've been training my muscles my whole life, and I've only ever seen people who don't train a lot, but get great gains! Don't tell me you're taking steroids? Those are bad for your muscles! They won't be strong!" Darkshine said, skeptical of what Kars said.

"Darkshine, he's a bit... unique. That's not his only power, either." Sitch butted in, finally unable to bear being the invisible man in the corner.

"Unique? Like what? A body condition that immediately converts protein into muscle?" Darkshine said.

"Well... it's best if Kars demonstrated it for you." Sitch said, looking at Kars.

"Very well." Kars said, as he grew his wings, and flew around.

"W-wha-"

"I can also do this." Kars said, the feathers on his wings suddenly hardening, shooting out of his wings onto the ground, which then transformed into trees, whose fruits bore at a great speed, and those fruits immediately transformed into different kinds of animals, like sloths, squirrels, cats, and hyenas.

"What-"

"And this." Kars said with a grin on his face, and then the trees with animal fruits then converged to form-

Another Kars. The second Kars transformed his arms into wings like the original, and flew into the air with the original Kars.

Both Kars landed after another 10 seconds of flying around, and both of them melded together, reforming the Ultimate Life Form.

...Well, he looked down on humans, and everything in general, seeing as he can now do anything and everything a living being can do, but showing off his power was, how could he put it... refreshing? No, that wasn't the right word. Fulfillment? Something like that. He was pretty proud for achieving evolutionary perfection, after all.

"That's amazing! You can basically make anything and everything?" Superalloy Darkshine said in amazement.

"Yes. Any living organism can be replicated by me, as long as I have their DNA stored in me." Kars responded.

"Is that... so..." Darkshine said, falling deep in thought.

After a moment of silence, Darkshine asked a question.

"Can you... replicate the muscles of an insect?"

"I can, but why?" Kars asked.

"Well, I've heard that the muscles of an insect are the strongest, being able to lift to fifty, a hundred, even a thousand times their own weight. I've longed to achieve such levels of strength myself." Darkshine explained.

"I see. Well, my own body strength does indeed lose out to the strength of an insect, but only certain insects. The strongest one would be that of a dung beetle." Kars said.

"So you can gain their muscles!?" Superalloy said, his excitement getting the better of him.

"Gain? I can morph my hand into one." Kars said, demonstrating it by transforming his index and middle finger into a dung beetle.

"Great! Can you please, perhaps, morph your entire body's muscles into that of a dung beetle's? Just this once! Please!" Darkshine said, doing a 90 degree bow. This action showed how much he really anticipated this.

"Fine then." Kars said, as he remained silent, and then, he said; "Done."

"Wait, that's it? I don't see any change at all!" Darkshine said, surprised that it was already finished.

"Well, I only need to transform my muscles into a dung beetle's muscles. If I want to keep them, though, I'd have to morph my body along with it, to keep it as efficiently-run as possible. I'll only be keeping it on for a while to humor you." Kars said.

"I-I see. Well then, If you could..." Darkshine said, before his eyes turned serious. "...can we have an arm-wrestling match?"

"_*sigh* _Fine." Kars sighed, annoyed at the petty requests of this human.

"Follow me! I'll bring you to my private training room!" Darkshine said, Kars following behind.

**[2 hours later...]**

"*_huff* _That was _*puff* _amazing! One more round!" Darkshine said, getting up from the floor.

Kars was annoyed. First, an arm wrestling match, which he won. Granted, he actually had to use some strength. The dark-skinned hero was stronger than he looked. Afterwards, it went to a pushing match, which he narrowly won, and then a spar, and then live combat, and now it was the twenty-sixth time that he beat Darkshine down.

"Forgive me if my memory fails me," Kars stated sarcastically, "I thought you said 'one more round' thirty minutes ago?"

"Oh... Is it really that long? Damn. Time flies when you're having fun." Darkshine said. "It's just that I've never gotten the chance to spar properly while using all of my muscles!"

"I've sparred with Silver Fang before, but his Water Stream Rock Crushing Fist just turned my attacks against me. I'm stronger than Tanktop Master, and he's busy training with his own group, so that's no fun. King turned down my requests for sparring. Now that I think about it, it was probably for my own good. He's so used to real combat he might end up killing me."

"You on the other hand, have real muscles! Strong muscles I can compete with my own muscles!" Darkshine said, a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "This is nothing like using weights to train! It's been too long!"

"I see. Well, if that's all..." Kars said, about to leave. He still needed to learn about this world.

"H-hey! Wait! Just one more! Just one more match!" Darkshine got up, and basically pleaded for Kars to have a match with him again.

"Look, I-" Kars said, but then the door opened to reveal a short young girl with green hair, that was... floating?

"I just heard there was a new S-Class joining us. Looks like it's just another muscle-head." She said disrespectfully, looking down on the both of them, literally and figuratively.

"Who is this?" Kars asked.

"Oh, she's a fellow S-Class Hero. Rank 2 S-Class Hero, Tornado of Terror. But you can just call her Tatsumaki." Darkshine introduced. "Tatsumaki, this is the newest S-Class Hero. He's... sorry, what was your name again? I didn't ask."

"Kars."

"Ah, right. This is our newest member, Kars." Darkshine said, reintroducing Kars.

"I see. So are you just another muscle-head like this fellow, or do you have different abilities?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Well, he's pretty amazing! He can morph into anything he wants!" Darkshine stated.

"Morph into anything? What do you mean?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Like this." Kars said, his arm transforming into an eagle that flew across the room, his right leg detached to grow a tree, and so forth.

"Oh, so a shapeshifter. I've fought a few monsters like that before, but I've never seen a hero be able to do that before." Tatsumaki remarked, slightly surprised at Kars's ability.

"This isn't mere shapeshifting." Kars said, feeling slightly insulted. Achieving the state of The Ultimate Life Form wasn't some easy state to achieve! He spent thousands of years on chasing it!

"What else can you do, then?" Tatsumaki asked, still looking down on Kars.

"Let's see..." Kars said, thinking about what he could showcase, but then his eyes darted to the little girl in question. "What is your power, by the way?"

"Hmm? Psychic powers. I'm the world's strongest Esper." Tatsumaki bragged, as the room started to shake, and the weights in Darkshine's room started to float in the air. "If I wanted, I could flatten any other hero in 5 seconds flat."

"T-Tatsumaki, it's best not to brag so much! What if King hears you?" Darkshine said with a face of worry and fear.

Suddenly, the weights dropped back down, as Tatsumaki scoffed. "W-well, almost any hero!" But Kars could see the indiscernible hint of fear on her face.

"This... King, is he strong?" Kars asked.

"Is King strong!? He's the World's Strongest Man! Legend has it that he obtained the three scars on his left eye were caused by a God-level threat!" Darkshine said, completely stupefied that this person had never even heard of the legends of King himself! Even a recluse hermit would've heard of his legendary feats in battle!

"God-level threat? I've only heard of Wolf, Tiger, Demon and Dragon level threats. What is a God-level threat?" Kars asked.

"A God-level threat is a threat that could endanger the very survival of humanity itself! Seriously! Have you been living under a rock your whole life?" Darkshine asked.

"Indeed, actually. My kind had always lived underground due to being unable to live under the sun. Only recently did I obtain the ability to finally conquer the sun." Kars stated, leaving a very surprised Darkshine and a puzzled Tatsumaki.

"Wait, 'your kind'? Are you saying that you're not human?" Darkshine said.

"I am beyond human. My kind was worshiped as gods by primitive humans hundreds of millennia ago. I am the peak of my race."

"S-seriously? How old are you?" Darkshine asked.

"102, no, 105 millennia, now. One tends to lose track of time in research." Kars said nonchalantly, as if revealing that he wasn't human and that he was a few hundred thousand years old was no big deal.

"T-there's no way!" Tatsumaki said, clearly disbelieving Kars. "There's no way what you just said was true! You think we're just gonna believe that you're some ancient race of gods or something!? Even if you were, your race would at least be recorded in the history books or something!"

"Your belief has nothing to do with me." Kars said, uncaring of their belief. If they denied the truth, then so be it. The trust of a few humans was beyond his scope of caring as The Ultimate Life Form. If not for the man that saved him, he wouldn't have bothered with this, and directly moved to rule this world.

_"Still... this King... he might be a problem." _Kars thought. Every hero so far seemed to have ordinary powers. Darkshine simply had increased muscle strength and growth rate, this Tatsumaki had what she called 'psychic powers'. If Kars wasn't mistaken, it was probably an ability that allowed one to use mental strength to manipulate the physical world. Though he didn't have it now, if he devoured her, he could easily gain superior psychic powers. Or any psychic, to be fair.

King on the other hand was a complete enigma. He didn't know what real powers he had, other than the fact that he had stronger and louder heartbeats, known as the 'King Engine'. Kars learnt it through boring chatter with Darkshine while he was beating him up.

Now that he thought about it, Hamon was generated by a breathing technique and blood flow. If this King fellow was compatible with Hamon... how would his increased blood flow affect his Hamon?

An interesting thought, to be sure.

"H-Hmph! But just cause you're some ancient fossil means you're any strong! I've killed plenty of monsters with shapeshifting abilities, they're not all that amazing!" Tatsumaki said, still unimpressed by Kars. His age did startle her, though.

"Like I said, this isn't mere shapeshifting. I can manipulate my body however I wish to do anything and everything, to even create a separate life form." Kars said, annoyed that his ability was being brushed off like some run-of-the-mill shapeshifting. Even that guard-dog could do that! What did those humans name him, Santana?

"Oh, really? Then why don't you make a human, right here, right now?" Tatsumaki challenged.

Kars scoffed, as his right arm started transforming, and disconnected from his original body. The figure started transforming until it became an image of Kars.

"It is biologically human, however I crafted it in my own image." Kars said, looking at his creation, whom simply looked back at him. "Now do you believe me?"

"H-Hey! Is that really a human? Doesn't that mean you could basically create an army if you wanted to?" Darkshine asked.

"I-it's a human! There's a heartbeat, brainwaves, and everything! But..." Tatsumaki said, as suddenly there was an expression of bewilderment on her face. _"It doesn't have a soul! There isn't any life force emanating from him! Wait, no! There's one line! But it's connected to the original one!" _

"A-are you controlling it remotely or something?" Tatsumaki asked. Espers could create meat puppets and extend their powers into the meat puppet to act for them, but this Kars fellow wasn't an Esper! Well, as far as she was concerned!

"Oh? You can tell?" Kars said, willing his human counterpart to do a backflip, which it did perfectly. It ran a few laps around the room, and then leaped into the air, jumping directly into Kars to be re-absorbed.

"Hmm. It's not the perfect strain of human genes used, so I suppose it's performance can be overlooked." Kars said, noting that the performances of the human body he created weren't up to his standards.

"The thing is, I can sense that connection between you and your creation! Technically, it isn't creating a new human, seeing as there's no soul inside it and it's just a connection between you and that thing you made. There's no difference between that and a Esper's connection to a meat puppet."

"Meat puppets?" Kars asked.

"Us Espers can control a mass of flesh to act for us, hence the name meat puppet. Any type of flesh works, as long as it's organic." Tatsumaki explained. "Wait, why am I explaining this to you? You're not an Esper!"

"Interesting. This... ESP you talk about seems to be an interesting power." Kars noted.

"W-what about it?"

"If I devour you, I should be able to determine the genetic makeup you have and discover which genes allow for the use of these powers of yours." Kars said, which sent a shiver up Tatsumaki's spine.

Usually, she'd retort a snarky response, like: 'As if! I'd flatten you before you even got close!' or 'I dare you! I'll send you into a volcano!'

However, Tatsumaki had a feeling that if he wanted to, this person, Pillar Men, or whatever species he was, was much stronger than he seems. Strong enough to cause Tatsumaki to be wary. Still, to protect her pride, she had to say something.

"Hmph! I'd love you see you try!" Tatsumaki said, though she'd really hope he didn't. Something told Tatsumaki she'd really want to avoid conflict with him.

"Originally, I'd do so in order to obtain that strange power you call ESP. However, I owe a certain person a favor, so I won't be absorbing you for those powers." Kars said indifferently, as if talking about killing a fellow hero was nothing to him.

"A-anyway, how'd you become a hero? I don't think I've seen an A-Class hero like you before. Sweet Mask would at least mention you if he'd let you rank up to S-Class." Tatsumaki asked.

"Oh, Mr King recommended him to us himself, after Kars beat King to the punch for the nearby Dragon-level threat earlier." Darkshine explained.

"King himself? That's... actually quite impressive." Tatsumaki said, impressed. There were very few heroes she respected. King was one of them. Being recommended by him definitely boosted Tatsumaki's opinion of Kars.

"So... now what?" Kars asked. "Is there anything else that the both of you need?"

"Huh? Oh, I've had my fill of fighting for today. Although I wish it could go on longer, my muscles are super-pumped now! I need to go drink some protein shakes and start working out to increase maximal muscle gain! I hope we can continue training next time!" Darkshine said positively.

"Well, I suppose you're not that much of a weakling compared to the other S-Classes. Try not to disappoint, would you?" Tatsumaki said haughtily, as although she respected Kars a little more than her original impression, she was still arrogant enough to say those words.

Kars looked at the departing figure of Darkshine and the floating figure of Tatsumaki. Both were intriguing specimens, ones he had never seen before. If every other hero was uniquely powerful and there were different types of monsters, Kars would enjoy his time here greatly.

"Not only are there different specimens I can research about, I can absorb different monsters to obtain their genes and powers! Looks like although I've reached the pinnacle of evolution, I'm far from perfect. There are more specimens I can research and assimilate, and when I'm done...

Kars smiled, looking at the sun.

"I've tamed the sun, so I'll conquer this world!"

* * *

**AN: For those wondering, the status panel is basically the oh-so-original panel of stats you'd see in a game. Because convenience. And I'm also I'm not very creative so that's pretty much the best I could do to describe their strengths and weaknesses. **

**PS: That singular OC will have minimal, and I mean MINIMAL effect on the story, aside from teaching the four antagonists how to use their status panel for all of 500~600 words, will literally have ZERO impact on the story. So after Diavolo is put into the world (and eventually Pucci when Stone Ocean gets animated), he will never, and I mean NEVER appear again. Definitely. **

**Definitely. **


	7. Chapter 2: DIO

**Chapter 2: DIO**

* * *

Despite being disoriented from being flung across space and time, DIO still managed to land on his two feet as he arrived at... wherever he was.

No matter, he was rather lucky, anyway. It was currently the dead of night and it looked like the area he landed in was abandoned, so DIO would have some leeway to explore without being discovered yet. Currently, everything was going rather well for him. DIO was rather lucky. When he first awakened, the sailors that opened his coffin up opened it at the very edge of night, so he awoke, killing every one of the sailors and making quick work of them.

DIO then swam to shore, where for the first time, he didn't kill the first human he saw. That human was Enya, whom awakened his Stand, The World for him. He was grateful to her for doing so, and she had her uses. Still, it didn't stop him from sending Steely Dan to assassinate her when she failed him.

"Ah, DIO. You're arrived." A voice appeared from nowhere, but then, a floating display appeared in front of DIO, with that blond man appearing on the screen.

"WHAT!?" DIO said, jumping back in surprise, as the one thing he didn't expect was a floating display appearing in front of his face.

"Don't panic. This is just a display system for you to be able to see your current conditions, statuses, abilities, and more." The blond man explained. "You can will it to appear and disappear whenever you want, and no one other than you and the other three you came here with will be able to see them."

"There's also a panel separate from yourself, which displays the strength, speed, precision, range, and more about your Stand." Only Kars doesn't have one, seeing as he doesn't have a Stand." The blond man paused. "Yet."

"Also, the ratings are 100% accurate, so you never have to doubt anything about the panel. A glance is all you need to tell the absolute truth. There are zero lies on the status display."

"About your objectives, it's to be a hero in this world. Saving humans, killing monsters, anything that deems you a hero. Also, you can't kill people, so don't go killing people for recuperation. However, it'll be fine for you in the end. The monsters you kill have much more potent blood, which can heal you better than normal human blood. It can even strengthen your body in various ways."

"There's also an incentive for you, that being redemption of points for certain bonuses you can obtain. That's another display for you to see."

"Well, that's all. Do your best, be a good hero, etc. No killing humans in any shape or form, unless they're criminals whom should die. Drinking the blood of someone who's already dead is fine, and if they're willing to give you their blood and life, then go ahead." The blond man said, before his face disappeared from the status display screen.

"Strength, speed, intelligence?" DIO said, looking at the various statistics on display on the screen. DIO found it quite accurate, and the IQ number was also graded accurately, remembering the IQ test he took out of curiosity once, when he got out of the coffin. 170 IQ.

Closing the status panel because it was being a bit of a nuisance, DIO continued exploring the seemingly-abandoned city. Perhaps it was just a certain section of this city.

For 15 minutes, DIO looked around, and found out that the city really was abandoned. For as far as he could see, it was absolute darkness. In a city as large as this, there would always be lights everywhere and anywhere, as electricity was invented and lights would last for as long as electricity was channeled to them.

"Interesting. Automobiles are nowhere to be found, and the street lights that usually light up the night seem to be dead. It seems as if this sector of the city was truly abandoned." DIO said to himself.

Being bored, DIO decided to check out the perks that could be redeemed that the blond man spoke of.

"Let's see... increase in strength, increase in speed, increase in Stand strength, increase in Stand speed, increase in Stand range? That sounds good." DIO remarked. Granted, his already large range of 10 meters was increased to 12 when he drank Joseph's blood, but it could still prove to be valuable. As far as he knew, in this world, there would be no Stand users aside from him and the other two. He could use his Stand to his advantage, as no one else could see it, thus he could attack his enemy from afar, without them knowing that they were in danger in the first place.

"Hmm?" A particular perk caught DIO's eye. "Immunity to sunlight? That certainly would makes things easier for me. But it's worth 250,000 points."

DIO currently had zero points, seeing as he had done absolutely no heroic work whatsoever. This city was abandoned, for Jonathan's sake! Suddenly, a movement caught DIO's eye.

Moving towards the source of the disturbance, DIO caught a disgusting sight. It was a being that looked like a horribly mutated crocodile and a shark had a grotesque spawn together. It was also wearing ripped zookeeper clothing. It was eating garbage.

"GUHAHAHAHAHA! I AM CROCOSHARK! I USED TO BE AN ORDINARY ZOOKEEPER, BUT I LOVED THE WILD PREDATORS SO MUCH I ONE DAY TRANSFORMED INTO TWO OF MY FAVORITE ONES! THE SHARK AND THE CROCODILE!" The being introduced itself, as it noticed DIO was behind it. "I COULDN'T FIND ANY PREY, SO I SETTLED FOR SOME TRASH, BUT LOOKS LIKE I GET A MEAL TODAY!" The being said, towering over DIO at 2.5 meters.

"Hmm. I suppose you count as a monster, then." DIO said, summoning The World. The monster was oblivious to the Stand, to which The World simply kicked the being in the head, caving in its skull and killing it instantly.

DIO then looked at the status panel again, and saw that his 'points' had risen from 0 to 2,700. DIO scoffed. "Hmph. If weaklings like these are worth a few thousand of these 'points', I suppose getting immunity to sunlight isn't all that hard. A few hundred of these would suffice."

DIO smirked, knowing that his one weakness, the sun was about to be eliminated. Well, aside from other Stands, though he didn't need to fear those. The only ones in this world with a Stand, were the ones he was working with.

DIO then looked at the dead corpse of the monster, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He couldn't recuperate by drinking human blood, and monster blood was supposedly more effective due to the energy within them, but looking at them... well, if he was desperate, but now... no. It looked utterly disgusting. He'd still prefer human blood, if that was possible. Well, the man did say 'as long as they aren't innocent civilians or fellow heroes'. Criminals were his choice, then.

"Perhaps there are other monsters in the vicinity." DIO said to himself, as he looked around for other signs of life.

After two hours of exploring the city and finding any other forms of life, DIO noticed a large group of monsters coming out from a hole.

"Keh. There aren't any humans in Z-City. Joining the Monster Association keeps us safe, but damn, I really want a human to tear apart!" A monster with a chainsaw on its face said, talking with its fellow monsters.

"Forget it. Us Wolf-level monsters join up to stay safe, and we aren't high-level enough to join any fights. The Tiger-level threats get to go wild whenever they can go out, and the Demon-level monsters are just living the high-life. The best we can do is unleash it on fellow monsters, but it's hard to find any weaker than us, and we'd be damned if we find ourselves in front of Royal Ripper!"

"_There's an association for monsters? There even seems to be different grades for monsters, which vary according to the monster's strength. Perhaps there's an association for heroes as well?" _DIO thought, unaware just how accurate his thinking was.

"No matter. Perhaps I can kill a large amount of monsters to obtain some points for myself." DIO said, descending from the rooftops and sending his Stand out to slaughter all of the monsters at the entrance.

Within milliseconds and faster than they could react, the monsters died instantly from The World's lethal strikes. A single punch was enough to probably destroy a large building if he wanted, however it was useless to waste energy on worthless creatures such as them.

"This seems to be the entrance of a complex of sorts beneath the city. I wonder if there are even more of these monsters down here." DIO said, before descending into the tunnel.

Currently, after killing a few tens of monsters, DIO reached 32,780 points, nowhere near the 250,000 points needed to obtain immunity to sunlight. Still, a few hundred seemed like a doable amount in one day. As long as he met enough monsters. So far, all of them were weaklings, The World only needing one strike to end their lives. If that was all, this was going to be easier than he thought.

The deeper he went, the greater the amount of monsters. After just thirty minutes of wandering around, DIO had killed enough to collect half the points needed to gain his immunity to sunlight.

In the deepest areas of the underground complex, a large mass of flesh and eyes awoke from its meditation.

"Hmm? A monster just entered the tunnel and killed every other monster it meets? It should be quite a powerful monster. I only hope we can charm it to our side, or else it'd be a complete waste to kill it." The being said to itself.

"Well, I'll message one of the Demon-level monsters to go and talk to it." The being said, as a flesh drone budded of it and detached from it, flying out of the large room.

**[5 minutes later...]**

"Hmm?" DIO said, noticing with The World's sight that there was a large group of monsters walking towards him. Slightly intrigued, DIO decided to spare them for the moment, so he would know what were their intentions. If they were just going to try and gang up on him, he'd just kill all of them at once with The World's true power.

"Heh. So you're the one that's been killing all the other monsters, huh?" A monster asked.

"Hmm? You don't plan on attacking me?" DIO asked.

"No, at least, not now. Orders from above, and also because of another annoying bastard." A monster said. "Follow us."

DIO complied, interested in where this was going.

After just a few turns, DIO reached a rather large door.

DIO stood in front of the door, and...

Did nothing.

"Um, buddy, are you going to enter, or-"

"Open it."

"Excuse me?"

"Open it for me."

"Hold on a second, who do you think-" The monster was interrupted by having it's head blown clean off by The World.

"Open it for me. Slaves whose place are lower than filth should act like slaves." DIO said domineeringly.

Shocking and scaring the other monsters that were around it, they were intimidated into following DIO's orders. They didn't even know how that monster died! His head just exploded!

As the door opened, the room was filled completely with darkness, and DIO saw something he didn't expect to see.

A vampire. Well, that was DIO's first assumption, anyway. Not the same kind of vampire like he was, but rather the false vampire from fairy tales. It hung on the ceiling like a bat, wearing clothes of the early 16th century- well, early 16th century from his original world, at least. He looked like the traditional vampire in the stories that drunk the blood of maidens, can morph into bats, etc, etc.

As it descended from the ceiling, the 'vampire's cape opened up to take the shape of a bat's wings, landing gracefully in front of DIO.

"I am Pureblood. A true monster among these rabble. I am a direct descendant of a long line of vampires, blood of extraordinary powers coursing through my veins through generations. The Military-Adviser of the Monster's Association, Gyoro-Gyoro had messaged me to try and induct you into the Monster's Association. If not, I am allowed to feast on you as my meal." The 'vampire' spoke, revealing it's sharp rows of teeth.

"A vampire?" DIO scoffed. "Do not claim yourself a vampire before me. You are nothing more than a fake." DIO said, obviously holding contempt for this... this false image of a vampire. A true vampire was all-powerful. In his peak, before obtaining his Stand, DIO himself was more than enough to deal with these... weaklings!

"Oh? You speak as if you yourself are a vampire." Pureblood said, slightly intrigued by DIO's claims.

"I am. You however, are a mockery of vampires." DIO said, chuckling disdainfully. "Nothing more than an imitation of fairy tales told at night to keep children asleep. Your efforts are useless against me, a true vampire."

The vampire suddenly vanished, and suddenly reappeared beside DIO, biting into his neck. "I am a true vampire! You dare call me a mockery!?"

As Pureblood was sucking DIO's blood, DIO paid no mind, and instead, thrust The World's hand into Pureblood's chest, piercing through the vampire. Pureblood let go of DIO's neck, stepping back in fear.

"W-What was that!?" Pureblood asked, not knowing what attacked him earlier. He was just sucking this fellow's blood, but then a hole appeared in his chest!

Pureblood quickly rushed to a nearby monster, tearing it apart into a shower of blood, healing himself in the process.

"I see you can only absorb blood through your fangs or your mouth. An inferior vampire indeed." DIO scoffed.

"What do you mean-" Pureblood forced out, before DIO suddenly appeared in front of him, his hand already in Pureblood's abdomen.

Pureblood forced out a choke, the pain being unbearable. He was always the one to suck blood, and now that he was the one whose blood was getting sucked...

IT HURT!

"You seem to have an adverse reaction to having your own blood sucked. Weak, weak! I've lost my original body from below my neck, and I still live today. You however cannot even handle having your own blood getting sucked by a superior, true vampire?" DIO said disdainfully, looking down on the inferior vampire before him.

"Why you..." Pureblood morphed into a large swarm of bats and flew away from DIO's hand.

"So you can morph into bats. Hmm. Interesting. Even I do not have that ability. Well, it is useless, so there's no point in having that ability anyway." DIO said, still looking down on the vampire.

The swarm of bats flew towards a monster, sucked it dry, and Pureblood morphed back into his original form.

"You... HOW DARE YOU!?" Pureblood screamed in rage, humiliated that his pride, his ability to suck blood was inferior to this fellow's own! The rule of even the most pure-lineage vampires, ranging from the lowest of dhampirs, to complete, pure-breed vampires, the ability to obtain strength from blood was to ingest it through the fangs or just by consuming it! There was no vampire that could suck blood through their fingertips!

"I've seen enough. That should be the extent of your abilities, and I have to say..."

"Utterly disappointing! A vampire should be invincible, unreachable summits to humans! They should be the top of the top, yet you are just mere fodder!" DIO said, sounding angry for some reason.

"You insult the name of vampires everywhere." DIO said, reappearing behind Pureblood.

"What the-!?"

"Die."

That was the last word Pureblood heard before he simply... exploded. The second the world 'die' escaped DIO's lips, the false vampire exploded into a mist of blood and guts.

"Time has resumed." Whispered DIO to himself.

"W-what just-"

It was but a blink of an eye. Everything else in the room had died due to a mysterious hole appearing in each of their abdomens. Only Pureblood seemed to have been turned into mist.

"That monster was still weak, yet I've accumulated enough to be immune to sunlight already? Hmph. How disappointing. I suppose I'll rule this world as easily as my old one. My old world or this world, to be victorious and rule, that alone does not change." DIO said to himself.

"Well then. That is enough. Obtaining more at this stage is pointless. Immunity to sunlight already makes things much easier for me." DIO said, sighing in disappointment. He assumed this world would be a challenging one, seeing as a being that literally transferred him across dimensions sent him here. Oh well, he had high hopes for this world. Too high, it seemed.

Looking up, DIO summoned The World and punched his way to the top.

Just in time, as he got out, the sun rose.

Suppressing his innate fear of the sun after becoming a vampire, DIO walked forward after 'purchasing' the perk, and...

He was unaffected. He was already immune to his one weakness, aside from Hamon and other Stands!

"Hehehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" DIO started chuckling, and then maniacal laughter.

"Aside from the other three who came in with me, nothing can possibly defeat me in this world. That 'Diavolo' fellow that sold the arrows to Enya is powerful in his own right, however if I stop time before he uses his ability to erase time, I'll win. Kira Yoshikage is the son of one of the people whom Enya hired to create Stand-users. His ability to create bombs is indeed troublesome, and can prove fatal to me. The ability to go back in time by one hour is dangerous, but by killing the user before the ability activates, I'll win!"

"Only Kars is a great threat to my eternal empire. An ancient race of vampires whom invented the stone mask... achieving evolutionary perfection is no easy feat. His invulnerability is a problem, and if he awakens a Stand, he'd be unpredictable. However, there is nothing that cannot be achieved through extensive and careful planning. My two losses have already taught me much. DIO does not fall for the same trick twice."

Basking in the light of the sun, DIO extended his arms, taking in the light of the sun.

"Ahh... one truly can miss the warmth of the sun after being under the sea for a hundred years." DIO said. Although he'd trade it in again for even more power. Granted, it was convenient for him, thus he chose it. If not, he'd have lengthened his time-stop ability. Sadly, time-stop didn't change the fact that he needed to avoid sunlight. Or Hamon, for that matter.

Thus, he'd rule the world. But only during nightfall. Now, he was immune to sunlight, which made him basically invincible at all times! Well, it did say immunity to sunlight, so that should include Hamon... right?

If it didn't, he would be highly disappointed.

Either way, DIO stepped into the light, and saw the rest of the abandoned city, and in the distance saw actual people.

"Hmm. So this city isn't fully abandoned, after all." DIO remarked. After a few hours above ground and finding naught but these 'monsters', DIO assumed that the city was completely abandoned and taken over, as there was a massive underground complex filled with monsters.

"Whenever I need more of these 'points', I'll go back there to slay more monsters." DIO made a mental note.

Landing in the middle of the city, DIO attracted a large amount of attention, due to him flying and also landing in the middle of the city, and his... odd choice of clothing for where he was now. Although, it would've been even more conspicuous if that man hadn't kindly offered to create a new jacket for him and tone his hair from the upwards spikes back to his normal, messy hairstyle. DIO still didn't know why when he took Joseph's blood, his hair spiked upwards. Oh well, a question for another time.

"You." DIO said to a random bystander. "Where am I?"

"E-eh? M-me?" The bystander asked, to which DIO responded by twisting his ear so badly that it almost came off.

"I asked you a question. Where am I?"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! YOU'RE AT Z-CITY, Z-CITY! LET GO OF MY EARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The man responded quickly, wanting DIO to quickly let go of his ear.

DIO, ignoring the man's pleas, simply asked another question. "Where is the nearest bookstore?"

"T-The nearest bookstore is just down the street over there!" The man pointed down a road.

DIO finally let go, and walked down the street towards the bookstore. The man ran away as fast as he could, caressing his ear so that it didn't fall off.

Entering the bookstore, DIO browsed the sections for a map, and when he finally found one, he was surprised. Not by the apparent lack of maps in the bookstore, but rather the content of the map itself.

"_The world is just one big continent? There is no other superpower in the world, but only large cities numbered from A to Z? Hmm. There seems to be smaller islands besides the super-continent, however they are just tourist spots." _

_"Good. I can choose an inconspicuous island to be my base of operations. If there are truly no Stand-users here, then I'll have to stick to creating other vampires and zombies to do my bidding." _

DIO smirked. _"That man said that I'm not allowed to kill other humans as a hero, but he never said that the zombies and vampires I create are bound by the same rules." _Granted, he can only use them at night, but it didn't really matter to him. The man said he couldn't kill humans, unless they were criminals or if they were willing. The second part was the one that was important, however.

'If they were willing.'

That counter-acted any real obstruction for him to obtain more human blood. Charming humans were easy. Getting them to be willing fodder was ALSO easy. And if there was anything, or anyone that was bound to stop his plan, he'd just swarm them with zombies and lesser vampires. If he needed to do the deed himself, oh well. He doubted that anything could come close to him in this world, however.

Speaking of vampires, the weak one from earlier mentioned a clan like his. Perhaps he could explore that later on. Maybe he didn't even need to create them. He'd just enslave the ones in this world. Those could do his bidding, and he was intrigued; what if a vampire in this world was given vampirism by himself? Would it create a greater, more superior vampire? Or would they evolve to become true vampires like he would?

Well, he'd find out once he actually found them. The one thing DIO forgot was asking the location or identities of the other clan members of his before killing him. He was too disgusted by his pride of being such an inferior vampire. If DIO had his original abilities and no Stand, he'd still easily defeat him like nothing! He wouldn't even need to use his eye lasers! Even Tarkus or Bruford would overwhelm him. Just one of them!

"Hey, look at this dude, he looks like he's rich!" A loud and obnoxious voice came from behind DIO, followed by a few snickers and responses.

"You think he'd worth mugging?" "Hell yeah, we need some booze money now!" "Alright! My knife here needs some excitement!"

Turning around, DIO was greeted by some ruffian thugs who would obviously be only seeking money.

"Yo, I know this is sudden, since we just met and all, but can we borrow some money? Just 50,000 yen will do." A man wearing a green beanie and a nose-ring said, taking out a knife. "We ain't gonna have any disagreements, right?"

_Sigh._ In normal cases he'd be in the dark of night and anyone and everyone whom thought it was a great idea to mug him ended up with a hole in their gut and their blood drained.

Now, he was out in the open, the store clerk was looking panicked, there were other customers looking at them, and it was broad daylight.

He couldn't kill them, yes. It didn't mean he couldn't harm them, though. It would be much too unfair if he couldn't attack humans whatsoever.

DIO simply ignored them as talking to them would prove useless. Walking out past them, this angered the ruffians as one of them grabbed DIO's collar. "You fucking blind or what!? Give us 50,000 yen, now! Actually, no! 100,000 yen! To prove your sincerity! Or do you like seeing red?" The ruffian said, licking his knife.

DIO sighed, as he moved to crush the ruffian's arm by twisting it in two-

-which he would have done, had the ruffians not been distracted by someone shouting at them.

"What are you doing to that civilian!? Stop that at once!" A man wearing biking attire said, getting off his bike. In fact, he looked like he just came back from a bicycle race.

"Hmm? Who's this asshat?" One of the thugs said, turning around to see the man. "Oh, it's one of the heroes."

"Hey, ain't he the top C-Class hero or something? Mumen Rider or something. Pft. As if he's any trouble." A thug said, looking down on him. "It's not like he's one of the B or A-Class heroes. No need to be afraid of him."

"Yo, Mr Hero. You should go back to where you came from, eh? Why don't you go help some kid grab their balloon that's stuck in a tree?"

"Stop harassing the civilian at once! You're clearly extorting him for money! I suggest you stop now, or I'll be forced to apprehend you!"

"Oi, oi... You're a hero, I get it. I really do, but for people like you..." The thug with a green beanie said, clasping Mumen Rider on the shoulder. "You should really know what you're getting yourself into!" The man suddenly thrust his knife at Mumen Rider, getting knocked to the ground.

The thug, that is.

Mumen Rider managed to grab his wrist before the stab was thrust, and swiftly knocked him to the ground, disarming him from his knife in the process.

"Oi, you got a death wish or something!?" The other men said, grabbing their own knives out of their pockets.

"Come! The Cyclist For Justice, Mumen Rider does not falter against criminals such as you!" Mumen Rider said, getting into a fighting stance.

One of the thugs thrust another knife towards Mumen Rider, whom caught it like the first time against the other thug, and kicked another thug in the stomach, stunning him.

The last thug stepped back in surprise and hesitated for a second.

A second was all it took for him to wise up and start running. However, Mumen Rider was faster.

"Justice Tackle!" Mumen Rider yelled out, tackling the man to the ground.

"Hmph! To abandon your friends like that after trying to extort a man, a simple thug indeed!" Mumen Rider scoffed, before taking all four thugs into custody by using a bunch of Heroes Association zip-ties.

"Are you alright?" Mumen Rider asked DIO, looking concerned. "Did they hurt you anywhere? Did they manage to stab you?"

"I'm fine." DIO brushed off Mumen Rider with ease, walking away.

"_Huh, he's huge! And he's pretty strong, too. He doesn't even look phased! Maybe he was going to deal with them himself?" _Mumen Rider thought.

"Excuse me! Are you a pro-hero? What rank are you?" Mumen Rider asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. That man did mention you were a hero." DIO said in contemplation. "No, I am not. However, I am interested in joining."

"Oh, really? That's great! Come, follow me. I'll take you to the nearest recruitment branch!" Mumen Rider smiled, getting onto his bicycle, preparing to lead DIO to the branch. Hearing that his act of heroism inspired someone to become a hero... it brought a smile to Mumen Rider's face.

_"I wonder if the hero registration process will be as annoying as obtaining a driving licence." _DIO thought, remembering the time he once took a driving licence in order to drive on the road. Granted, most of the time, he'd just get someone to drive for him. Still, it was fun, driving his own automobile. The novelty wore off after a while, though.

**[10 minutes later...]**

"Here we are!" Mumen Rider said, stopping outside a large dome. "They seem to be recruiting now, so just wait in line."

_"To fall so low that I need to wait in line...! No matter. DIO has faced worse situations. I will soon prove my worth and make the commoners grovel at my feet."_

Thankfully, his annoyed grimace made him seem all the more menacing, which made the line go smoother than usual.

A short 5 minutes later, it was finally DIO's turn in line.

"A-ah! W-Welcome to the Heroes Association Recruitment Branch! Please fill in the form and hand it in at the counter over there before heading to the fitness test area!" The receptionist said, politely handing the form to DIO.

DIO looked at the form, and saw that it was just basic things, except for a few, very small, insignificant little boxes that most would be able to fill without question...

Place of residence, date of birth, phone number... You know, things he _didn't _have yet. Thinking about it, he could've perhaps planned ahead, first. Currently, he didn't have anywhere to stay, a phone, or anything like that. He simply found out that bicycle rider was a hero, thus he took the opportunity to join as fast as he could! He didn't think one needed to fill in so much information! What was the information for? Spying? Blackmail? DIO could think of no reason why one needed so much information.

"U-um... if you'd like, you can also take the form back if you wish to hand it in at a later date." The receptionist informed.

Thankfully, there was that way out for DIO. Explaining that he had no place to stay, no phone, no nothing was going to be awkward.

This was shameful. Was he, _the _DIO, that careless that he completely forgot to even create an identity for himself before doing anything?

DIO left the building, which lifted the atmosphere in the building ten times over.

"Holy shit he finally left..."

"That's one intimidating man I tell you."

"I felt like I was gonna piss myself."

"That's just you! I felt like I was gonna piss _and _shit myself!"

Right outside of the Heroes Association recruitment branch, DIO weighed his options and cautiously planned his next steps.

"Although there is nothing in this world that can possibly match The World, it is obvious that I must create another underground empire. Eliminating potential enemies will be much easier and underlings will make completing my objectives much less of a hassle for me."

"Though, revealing my place of residence and birth date is a problem..." DIO said, looking at the form, before noticing something on the very fine print on the back.

"Aside from name and telephone number, everything else is optional? Good, this makes things even easier for me." DIO smiled, as everything seemed to be going his way, without prior planning. It was as if some of that 'Kira Yoshikage' fellow's luck was rubbing off on him.

Still, DIO knew better than to trust something as intangible as 'luck'. This was only the first time. DIO was still planning to create an underground empire spanning the continent and hopefully, a group of underlings- competent ones, to do work for him. Well, hopefully their 'heroic' acts would translate into 'points' for him.

Honestly, he still didn't know why he was listening to that fellow's instructions. He was DIO! Still, something told him to listen to him, although he didn't know what.

Still, the most important thing now was to obtain useful subordinates. Vanilla Ice was a loyal subordinate, although he was a bit too loyal, if that was possible. Fanatic, even.

That was both a good thing, and a bad thing.

Good thing was, he didn't need to fear any betrayal. Vanilla Ice's Cream's ability was nothing compared to The World, but it was a dangerous ability nonetheless. Had Vanilla Ice betrayed him, DIO would win, but not without consequence. If he was caught off guard, a limb might've been lost.

Bad thing, his enemies could use that undying loyalty to their advantage. Like how that mutt created a sand-golem of himself, and forced Vanilla Ice to destroy it, which sent him into a fit of rage, kicking the dog, brutally crushing its spine and piercing its organs.

To be honest, DIO thought Vanilla went soft on the dog. Still, it was obvious that his obvious fanaticism was a weakness. A weakness his enemies could exploit.

Now, DIO's first order of business would be to obtain some useful subordinates. Willing to risk their lives for him, but not too fanatic that they would fly into a rage whenever anyone spoke ill of him.

Still, a few minions that he missed were the two D'Arby brothers. Both may have been unwilling to risk their lives for him, only in it for the pay, but their ability to capture a person's soul was highly valued. The elder one would've already gotten rid of the entire Joestar group by then, had he braved the chance. Though, he couldn't blame him. Chances were, he simply remembered the match he had with him...

...

...

...

_"D'Arby the gambler? I've heard of your skills from a few of my underlings. You've captured the soul of the ones sent to recruit you, am I right?" DIO said to the seated elder D'Arby._

_"Yes. I am indeed. If you think of killing me, then your underlings will be killed as well." D'Arby senior said confidently. He was charmed- and intimidated at the same time by DIO, for sure, however knowing that he had caught this man's interest gave D'Arby the confidence that he would not be killed, and simply stated about his underlings, even though he knew this man probably didn't care about his subordinates's lives whatsoever._

_"I do not care for those weaklings." DIO said, immediately decapitating the unconscious bodies of the underlings whom failed to do their job, shocking D'Arby. Although he knew this man probably couldn't care less about his underlings, him killing them in front of his eyes made his confidence waver. Did this man truly view human lives so lowly?_

_"No matter. I've heard that your ability is to capture the souls of people when they gamble on something, that ability will be useful to me, DIO." DIO said, introducing himself. "Join me. I will give you an eternal peace of mind should you join my empire."_

_"Mmm.. Hmm hmm. Well then, Mr DIO. It's not that I don't want to join, in fact, I am rather intrigued and interested by this offer of yours. It's just one thing." D'Arby said, shuffling some cards._

_"I'm a man addicted to gambling. I wanted to join, but I asked them for a round or two before that, and what do you know, I'd already taken their souls." D'Arby said, holding three chips with the faces of the men DIO slaughtered._

_"Just a round or so with me, eh?" D'Arby said, as he finished shuffling his cards. _

_"Of course, why not." DIO said, taking a seat directly in front of D'Arby. _

_"So what would you prefer? Any card games or any other games that you would like?" D'Arby asked. _

_"A game, huh... Well then, how's a round of chess?" DIO asked. _

_"Chess? Not really my strong suit, but sure." D'Arby said, surprised that DIO suggested chess. "Still, a gamble is a gamble. What bet shall we place?"_

_"Hmm..." DIO said, reaching into a pocket, pulling out a bejeweled necklace. "This should make a fair bet, no? I don't wish for much, either. Simply that once you join me, you never betray me." _

_"Seems a fair bet. I plan on joining anyway, so I don't see harm in agreeing now." D'Arby said, smiling. "Okay, open the game!"_

**_[15 minutes later...]_**

_"Checkmate." __DIO said, moving his rook three spaces to the right, placing D'Arby in checkmate._

_"Impressive. Though true that chess is a game where one isn't really able to cheat, I was still pretty confident in my own skills. A pity, though." D'Arby said, smiling._

_"Oh? You'll clearly admit that you'd cheat if given the chance?" DIO asked._

_"Of course. The one who got cheated is the loser for not noticing it. I believe it to be like a relationship. The one who cries loses. Thus, cheating is well and good, so long as you are not caught." D'Arby said, explaining his mentality._

_"Hahahahaha! Well said! A very true statement indeed." DIO said, agreeing with D'Arby's philosophy. The one who got cheated is the one who lost. That was all that mattered. Winning by fair means or fowl didn't matter to DIO. Winning was winning. _

_"Still, how's one more game? Poker, this time. I'd like a round of poker." D'Arby suggested._

_"Oh? Are you not happy with the results of the previous game?" DIO smiled knowingly. A gambler's pride is not their luck- well, it is, but most of the time, it is their skill to cheat undetected. "Very well. I am quite willing."_

_"Good!" D'Arby said, preparing to shuffle his cards. _

_"To make things more interesting, however..." DIO then suggested something that stopped D'Arby in his tracks. "Even if I detect you cheating, I will not call you out on it. Instead, if you detect me cheating, I lose."_

_"...Good!" D'Arby said, forcing a smile. Something told him he was NOT going to want to do this, but his pride as a gambler denied him from going back on his words. "So what shall we bet this time? Are you going to bet another piece of jewelry?" D'Arby joked._

_"My soul."_

_"...what?"_

_"My soul. Did you not hear me the first time round, D'Arby? I bet my soul. Should I lose, I will lose my soul to you." DIO flashed a grin. "Do you not love taking the souls of others in a gamble? Why do you hesitate now?"_

_"...Good!" D'Arby forced out, as he was actually quite hesitant now. "T-these six pure black chips should represent your soul. I'll have my own six chips." D'Arby said. "You bet your soul... and what should I bet?" D'Arby asked. He didn't have anything quite as useful as his own soul, and there was no way that this man would want the soul of his dead underling._

_"Your undying loyalty. Betray me, and you die." DIO said. Ah, that explained it. He wanted his absolute servitude. _

_Something was wrong, he could feel it. Was he that confident in winning? Or was there something he didn't know? He learnt about the existence of Stands some time ago, and he had his ability but a decade or so ago, after suddenly winning a hard and long fight against someone in the beginning of his gambling career, he obtained his Stand, which he named Osiris._

_Ever since then, he had never once lost to anyone, barring his little brother. In that case it was simply his fault and his fault alone that his little brother found out about him hitting on his girlfriend, and took the blame entirely. If anything, he was a little more violent than he expected..._

_...he was getting off track. Point was, this was the first time in a very long time that D'Arby felt... fear?_

_"I'll do the dealing, then." D'Arby said, shuffling the cards and dealing five cards each to both himself and DIO._

_When it was done, D'Arby set the stack of cards on one side and looked at his five cards. A three-of-a-kind, three kings, a queen, and a four of hearts. If he exchanged the four of hearts with another king, The only thing greater than that was four-of-a-kind with aces, straight flush, and five-of-a-kind. And his dealing ensured that the cards this DIO received were utter crap. A useless hand._

_"I'll throw in one chip as the opening ante." D'Arby said, throwing in a chip. DIO threw one in to match._

_"I'll exchange one card." D'Arby said, picking a card from the deck. As planned, his worthless four of hearts was replaced with the last king, giving him a four-of-a-kind with kings._

_DIO looked at his hand, and asked to exchange two cards. _

"Strange. Even if he exchanged those cards, he wouldn't get anything significant." _D'Arby thought. _"What exactly is he trying to do?"

_DIO accepted those cards, and smiled. "To save us some time..." DIO threw all four of his remaining chips to join his two chips, betting the entirety of his soul._

_"W-What!? I-I mean, I-Is that what you want?" D'Arby asked once more. There was nothing he could think of to why this DIO would bet his entire soul on one hand! And even if he did cheat, there was no way that he could change all five cards beneath his nose! It was impossible!_

_"C-Call!" D'Arby forced out. It was a bluff! It definitely was just a bluff! This person's soul was to be his! D'Arby's! _

_"Four of a kind with kings!" D'Arby said, revealing his cards._

_"Hmph. To think you couldn't understand the message. Your efforts..." DIO revealed his hand. A five-of-a-kind. The grin of the joker seemed to be staring D'Arby in the eyes. "Are useless."_

_"Well then. Your allegiance is all but assured." DIO smiled._

_"V-very well." D'Arby said, sighing. He could take his loss with grace. However, something still bugged him. "B-but, what did you do earlier?" _

_"You wish to know of my power? Fine. Behold." DIO said, and suddenly, the previously empty table with naught but the playing cards and the stack of cards on the side were gone, replaced with a house of cards upon the playing table. _

_"W-wha-"_

_D'Arby blinked. The house of cards were gone. There were no traces of it ever existing, and then, D'Arby blinked once more._

_The table was no more, the very chair he sat on was gone, and DIO was hovering in the air, and there he saw it. _

_DIO's Stand was in full view, its hulking frame bringing a chill to D'Arby's spine. The Stand itself radiated power, as if it was the only one worthy to rule the world!_

_"The World." DIO said, looking down on D'Arby, whom was on the floor. "Can you guess it's power?"_

_"W-what just happened!?" D'Arby said, panicking. What in the world was that!? The house of cards, the table and chair disappearing, what was that!? All of that happened within the blink of an eye- no, even shorter than that! No time had passed between the events whatsoever! _

_Hold on. Time?_

_"D-don't tell me..." D'Arby said, pointing a shaking finger at DIO. Despite his wealth of experience, this ability was unheard of! It was godly! It was..._

_Invincible. _

_"Seems like you've gotten it. The World may only be able to stop time, but I can only do so for a short while. Though strange to think of it as a period of time during stopped time, it is indeed three seconds worth of time." _

_"Though, it can and will grow further, the more my neck wound heals." DIO said, revealing his scar between his neck and the rest of his body._

_"L-Lord DIO! I will serve you! I will never betray you until the end of my days!" D'Arby said, bowing down in fear. He was originally confident even when meeting him, but now that confidence had all but evaporated. Stopping time..._

_Only the ruler of the world deserved that sort of power._

_"I'll convince my little brother to join you as well! He also has an ability to collect souls when people are defeated! He should prove useful to you, as well!" _

_"Oh, you have a little brother? And he has the same type of Stand as you? Interesting. Well then, I will go now. My place of residence should be known to you by now, those useless subordinates should've given you all the necessary information. I trust you will bring your little brother along?" _

_"Y-Yes! I will bring him there! He will be all but delighted to serve you!" _

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Hmph. The little brother ended up more useful to me, as he simply needs the opponent to feel crushing defeat. The elder one could only collect souls during a gamble of sorts." DIO said, recollecting about the two D'Arby brothers. They were both useful either way.

The one he missed the most was probably Vanilla Ice. Despite his initial absolute and overzealous loyalty to himself, that sort of trait was one he would be hard-pressed to find ever again. Despite that, he had better disciples. His disciples...

"Pucci, where are you?" DIO sighed. Pucci was the only one he could truly consider a friend. In his youth, the ones he surrounded himself with were simply pawns for himself, used to spread word of his accomplishments. Jonathan was the only one he could respect, and it even shook him when he found out that he had died. As a sign of utmost respect, he utilized his body for his future conquests, and was the body he was currently using.

No matter. They were gone now, and only he remained. But that was unimportant. Only one thing was to chase for, and that was to rule and be victorious, and one end goal. To achieve heaven.

**[2 hours later...]**

With a bit of handiwork at a local bank, DIO managed to collect some capital. For some reason, this world was probably taken over by the Japanese, as the only currency they had was in yen. He had been there before in his old world, but he didn't stay long. It didn't matter what form of money this world used, as the majority of his capital would be in jewelry and expensive items. For now, a bucketful of gold and a literal duffel bag of money was what he had.

Currently, he was in Z-City. The biggest city in this world was City A, but that was far from where DIO wanted to be. A good spot for now was one where there was no one to interfere with any operations he might come across. If possible, a large amount of monsters would be good.

And there was a perfect location for that.

The abandoned sector.

He was just there, as well. Absolutely no one cared about anyone that went in there, as they were pretty much suicidal- in the local's eyes. The sheer amount of monsters were more than enough to dissuade anyone from going there, but for some reason, the government of City Z still allowed for one to purchase property in that area.

The person he bought the apartment from was more than happy to take it off his hands, hell- he seemed like he could kiss him! He took DIO's money and screwed off as fast as humanly possible. According to him, he had almost never shown up to collect rent- hell, he didn't bother. According to him, there was only one tenant. Rent was dirt-cheap, too. 10,000 yen a month. A MONTH.

Currently, he was right outside the abandoned area, and right where he first exited the area, as well. Following the map, DIO finally arrived in front of the apartment he bought for the very, very low price of 20 million yen. The previous owner was so happy he didn't even question why he was being paid in cold hard cash. Out of a duffel bag.

Making his way to the apartment block, DIO's first move was to throw out- *ahem* CONVINCE the last remaining tenant to leave. He didn't want the tenant to learn of his nefarious activities, after all. Worse came to worst, he could forcefully evict the last person. He was the landlord, after all. There was no way he was going to risk his base of operations getting revealed for one measly tenant!

One thing he did learn from the previous owner was that there were so many monster attacks in the area that out of 10 visits, he would be attacked at least once in 9 of those visits. No wonder he was overjoyed to sell off the apartment. Even at 20 million yen- which if his memory didn't fail him, just a bit over a hundred thousand pounds. That was very, _very _cheap to buy an entire apartment complex with.

"He should be in this one." DIO said to himself as he was right in front of the room which the supposed single tenant lived.

DIO knocked on the door.

"Hmm? Who is it?" A lazy nonchalant voice sounded from within.

"Open up! I am your new landlord! The previous owner has sold me this building!" DIO said, explaining why he was there. "We need to discuss about your tenancy."

A short silence filled the room, before frantic movements could be heard.

Two minutes later, DIO could hear the tenant walking towards the door.

"...Can I help you?" The door opened, revealing a bald man.

The Caped Baldy stood before the Time-Stopping Emperor.


	8. FML

**[IMPORTANT NEWS]**

* * *

**Possible hiatus for the next year and a half. The one who commissioned this has his/her finals to deal with this year (and so do I, actually), so I won't be getting more manuscripts/inputs from him/her to turn into chapters. And if that wasn't enough, the scant few chapters I HAVE been working on with the exception of the introductory ones have been put through the shredder due to the commissioner realizing that he/she got Araki'ed (He/she forgot about a few important plot holes)**

**First my motherboard dies on me and I get a shitty replacement barely good enough to work with (restarts the computer every 20 to 45 minutes), BARELY any time since I upload ****_just_**** ONE CHAPTER...**

**...and now this.**

**This is an enemy Stand attack I tell you.**

**(The commissioner is a classmate of mine, so both of us are facing the same problem, our finals. More him/her than me, to be honest.)**

**Also I know that posting a note without chapter content is frowned upon here, so here's a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

* * *

**Preview: Kira Yoshikage**

* * *

Having never experienced sudden trans-dimensional warping, Kira managed to land on his two feet, albeit shakily. Looking around, he seemed to be a dark alleyway, away from prying eyes.

"Looks like Lady Luck herself still guides me. If I had landed in a large open area with crowds of people, there would surely be people gawking, pointing at me due to suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

"The one thing I, Kira Yoshikage hate more than that bastard Josuke is unwanted fame and attention. All I want is a quiet life, and nothing to do with fame or anything like that." Kira said to himself.

"Mr Kira, you've arrived." The display appeared in front of Kira, which startled him a little, but he quickly kept his composure. "Jumping through dimensions is crazy enough, so I suppose something like this isn't all that surprising." Kira smiled wryly. Although he had some time to process it, Kira still had to adjust to the fact that he was in a completely different world now.

"Well then. This is a 'Status Panel', which shows your current... well, status. Your strength, speed, intellect, etc, etc. Even the strength of your Stand is recorded here." The man explained. "Everything here is accurate down to the very last decimal, so if the panel says something, it's definitely true, 100%."

"There's also a different display, which allows you to obtain little perks that can be redeemed using 'points'. These points are obtained by doing hero work, like killing monsters, stopping criminals, and more."

"No killing humans, though. I know of your... preferences, but don't do that." The man said.

"...Is it mandatory?" Kira asked.

"I know that you can't handle hiding 'that side' of you, but there's a little twist." The man said. "No innocent humans can be killed, but monsters and criminals on the other hand..." The man smiled.

"Monsters? Would I ever want to take a monster as one of my girlfriends?" Kira said in disgust.

"No worries. There are indeed monsters that look horrifyingly disgusting, but there will be... exceptions." The man said, smiling. "You might even... enjoy their looks."

"In fact, there are a few perks that you can redeem to make things a lot easier for you. Just look through them and you'll understand." The man said. "Even if you completely refuse to kill monsters, there are plenty of criminals to choose from, though your targets would obviously be assassins and the like."

"Well, good luck. Do your best in being a hero in this world, and Mr Kira..."

"Happy hunting."

Kira then looked through his so-called 'stats', and noted that they were rather accurate. His lifting strength, endurance, intellect, all of those were rather accurate. Well, the intellect was measured in IQ and didn't take into account his possible cunning, however, there was a certain parameter which Kira liked to see.

Luck: Immeasurable.

Kira Yoshikage always knew he was a lucky man. Every move he made seemed to have been guided by Lady Luck herself. But to have it written out for him to see, well, how could he put it...

It boosted his confidence.

Walking out of the alleyway and blending into the crowd inconspicuously, Kira Yoshikage's 15 years's worth or skill in avoiding detection came in handy.

Sliding into a nearby bookstore, Kira quickly read up on knowledge he could gain in the world as inconspicuously as possible.

"So it's a large super-continent. I suppose that wouldn't be the craziest thing to happen in this new world."

"Mysterious beings have been appearing throughout human history since the 23rd century, the very first mysterious being attack being a man transforming in public into a horned monstrosity... disgusting. If all of these 'monsters' looked like that, my new 'job' here will be a gruesome one..."

"I see. Most mysterious beings are immediately christened as monsters due to their immediate hostility to any humans most of the time, attacks are commonplace... they appear anywhere and everywhere. Some monsters throughout history were initially non-hostile, but eventually succumbed to what they described as 'an innate lust of wanton destruction' during the time they retained their sanity."

"Over the years, many monster attacks have happened, the police force have obtained new equipment to suppress monsters, but the recent rise of a 'Heroes Association' have been able to suppress many monsters with relatively minor casualties, compared to the previous attempts by police forces, due to the Heroes Association being made largely of superhumans which are much stronger than the average human."

Closing the book, Kira heaved a long sigh. "I suppose things were never going to be this easy, were they?"

"Well then, I'll get to registering as a hero, but before that..." Kira looked at the nearby bank.

"I suppose I can get some capital first."


End file.
